Trust Me, Love Me
by Santa Cruz Blues
Summary: The trio returns for their 7th year, still hunting horcruxes while using all of the resources Hogwarts has to offer. Many changes are ahead for them, new friends and allies, and strenuous battles - along the way, Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall begin a secret relationship that must stand up to the forces of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. HG/MM, HP/GW, RW/?
1. Something Amiss

A/N: My first HG/MM story! I do not own any characters from Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling has the rights to those.

The Great Hall was unusually quiet for a Friday night, particularly at Gryffindor table. The semester was winding down, and tomorrow students would be leaving for the winter holiday. However, many at Gryffindor were staying over the vacation, though their anxious faces seemed a far cry from the other students. The trio of friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting together near the front of the table, glancing up to the professor's table nearby.

The potions instructor, Severus Snape sat glumly, listening to Binns drone on about something he could not care less about. Yellow eyes peered over a goblet at a small charms professor, as Rolanda Hooch and Filius Flitwick, respectively, discussed an apparently tense topic, if their body language was at all accurate. In the center of the dais, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore ate a bowl of ice cream with chocolate sauce, his sweet tooth apparent. Though his lips smiled slightly as he gazed out over his students, his eyes stormed in a worrisome manner. A quick glance to his right indicated why.

The seat was normally occupied by Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, transfiguration professor, and the head of Gryffindor, who was gone. There were no explanations, apart from Dumbledore telling Gryffindor students she was called away on urgent business, and would return in the near future. He had stepped into the role of transfiguration professor until McGonagall returned, but much to the worry of her students (particularly a certain brown-eyed witch), she had been gone (or at this point, could it be called "missing?") for nearly three weeks.

"Where do ya reckon she is?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry around a mouthful of potatoes and carrots. The past week especially talk at the Gryffindor table had revolved around their missing professor. Hermione shrugged, worry in her eyes, while Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"There was that news a few weeks ago about Bellatrix LeStrange leading a group of Death Eaters and murdering a bunch of people in Japan; wonder if McGonagall went to help stop it," Harry said quietly. Ginny came and sat down next to him, his arm automatically going around her shoulders. They had been dating for almost a year now, and much to Ginny's happiness the three of them had chosen to come back to Hogwarts in an effort to maintain a united front there.

Ginny noticed Hermione's quietness, and immediately reached over to place a soft hand on her best friend's shoulder. Hermione looked up, unshed tears filling her vision. Ginny was one of a handful to know about her and McGonagall's true dynamic, which went much further than teacher and student, mentor and protegee.

"How are you doing, Hermione?" Ginny asked her best friend in a low voice. Hermione's eyes met hers, and the fear was palpable.

"I haven't heard from her in weeks. Even when she's been gone on business in the past, she's always owled me to let me know how she was. This time, there was no communication, no...warning. I'm so worried." Hermione took a shuddering breath, feeling mildly better being able to share her feelings about things with Ginny. Of course she could talk to Harry, and had, but it was not nearly as comforting as discussing things with Ginny. And Ron...well, Ron was still in a state of moderate denial that not only did Hermione not return his affections, but she never would.

"What about asking Dumbledore, in private? He knows about you and McGonagall after all, right?" Ginny asked. Dumbledore not only knew about the relationship between Hermione and his deputy headmistress, but had brought them together in his office to give his official approval of their love.

_Three months ago..._

_ "Come in, come in Ms. Granger. I trust the evening has found you well," Dumbledore said to Hermione as she walked cautiously into his office. She jumped when she noticed McGonagall, her clandestine lover of nearly three months sitting calmly, sipping from a tea cup. Their eyes met, and Hermione was reassured that nothing was amiss._

_ "Yes, Headmaster. I admit to being surprised you wanted to see me this time of night," Hermione responded politely, taking a seat across the desk from Dumbledore's chair. She reached out for a cup, stopping as McGonagall handed her one (light on the cream, two sugars, just how she liked it) without making eye contact. "Am I in any sort of trouble?"_

_ Dumbledore smiled gently. "Not at all, my dear. I wanted to discuss something of the utmost joy with you and Minerva," he said. McGonagall's brow arched as he used her first name in front of Hermione. "It has come to my attention that you and Minerva have become much closer lately." He held up a hand to stop McGonagall from interrupting. "Of course, regardless of what _type_ of intimacy that may be, it is generally somewhat frowned upon for a teacher and student to develop any sort of...relationship." _

_ Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She looked to McGonagall, eyes wide open as her breathing immediately became erratic. McGonagall, for her part, showed no visible change, though her heart was pounding. However, when she noticed Hermione's reaction she carefully placed her cup down and took the younger witch's hand. Hermione braced herself to hear her lover deny everything, which was the logical move to make in order to avoid punishment._

_ "Albus," McGonagall said tightly. "Whatever the repercussions are, I shall face them alone. Hermione needs to finish her education, and though I regret any ill press that will befall Hogwarts, I do not regret my actions; this young woman has taught me more in a few short months than I have taught my entire career. I will not renounce her, nor my feelings." Hermione finally looked up from the ground, in awe of the words and emotions McGonagall had just spoken so eloquently._

_ "My dears, there is, perhaps, a small bit of confusion as to why we are here. Yes, this dynamic is frowned upon by the general population, as it implies poor choices at best, or manipulation and an abuse of power at worst," Dumbeldore began. His eyes sparkled. "But, as you are well aware, _I_ am not part of the general population. I know both of you quite well, indeed Minerva you are like a daughter to me. While with any other duo, I would be inclined to separate them immediately, I can see the truth to your emotions, and as Ms. Granger is of age, and you, Minerva, would never jump foolishly into any situation, all I will ask is that you both maintain your appearances in public for the time being. Understood?" Hermione and McGonagall nodded, shocked into silence at being not only discovered, but...congratulated?_

_ "Yes, sir. Of course," Hermione said quietly. "Thank you, sir." McGonagall merely nodded her head, a ghost of a smile on her lips._

_ "Excellent! Then, if I may, I would like to propose a toast." Dumbledore waved over a tray carrying a bottle and three glasses. He poured the liquid into each glass, and handed them around. "To Minerva McGonagall, and Hermione Granger: may your love stay as sweet as this wine." Hermione found herself floating in the surreality of the situation, as she raised her glass in a toast to herself and her lover with the headmaster of Hogwarts. They all drank, and Minerva nearly spit it out._

"_Albus! For Merlin's sake, what is this drink?" Minerva coughed. Hermione managed to swallow hers, barely._

"_It is a dessert wine, I purchased some time ago in a muggle shop. It is a bit sweet, I admit -" _

_ "This tastes like an entire jar of sugar has been upended into it! I have had dessert wines before, this is no such thing," McGonagall interrupted. Dumbledore eagerly took her glass._

_ "I may have added some extra sugar myself. And a few lemon drops," he explained. Hermione hid a giggle behind her hand, as McGonagall rolled her eyes and stood up. She still held the younger witch's hand. Her glare softened._

_ "Thank you, Albus. For everything." He smiled and nodded. The pair headed towards the door, before Hermione stopped abruptly and gazed back at the Headmaster. She paused for a moment before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck._

_ "Headmaster, thank you for understanding," Hermione whispered. Dumbledore's smile grew, and he returned her hug. _

_ "I suggest, Ms. Granger, that you and Minerva may prefer using my fireplace to floo to her rooms. After all, it is after hours." Hermione nodded, turned to McGonagall, and led her to the fireplace. She grabbed some powder, threw it into the flames, and soon they were gone, leaving the aged Headmaster to his own thoughts. He chuckled to himself as he moved to his desk to continue working. Who knew ordering frogs would be so complicated?_

"You think Dumbledore would even _tell_ me anything, if he did know?" Hermione asked her friend. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, glancing around the dais.

"I'd trust him more than Snape. He has been in and out for about as long as McGonagall has been missing. Maybe talking to him after dinner?" Ginny suggested, taking a bite of her dinner. Hermione looked back up to Dumbledore, before letting out a small sigh.

"Yeah, that's a better idea than any I've had lately. I'll go to his office tonight. Maybe Harry will come with me. You too, of course," she said quietly. Ginny gave her a small smile of encouragement. Ron looked up, eyes going between the two.

"Where're you going after hours, Hermione? Library?" he asked. He had caught the last few words of the conversation, and did not appreciate the prospect of not being included in whatever was going on.

"No, Ron. After dinner Hermione, maybe Harry, and I are going to go ask Dumbledore about where McGonagall is. You've been less than supportive and helpful to Hermione lately, so your name didn't seem to pop up," Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. Harry's head popped up.

"I'm going?" He sensed an argument between his best friend and his girlfriend brewing, and was very interested in not getting involved. The Weasley family had a way with tempers. Harry had toyed with the idea of researching the link between red hair and temperament, but quickly thought he would be torn to shreds by the very subjects, should they find out. "Um, I guess I can go," he quickly said, noting Ginny's glare.

"Oy, I may have been a prat in the past, but I am still one of Hermione's best friends, Ginny! I want to support her, even if it's for something I don't really get. Can I come too, Hermione? Please?" He directed this last part to the brown-eyed witch. Hermione, wanting this conversation to stop (it was during dinner, after all), simply nodded her head.

"Gryffindor common room, ten minutes after hours. Harry, bring the cloak." With that, Hermione stood from the table and left. Her friends watched her walk briskly towards the entryway, each with their own thoughts on what has been going on. All, however, wanted Hermione to be happy.

Hermione had hurried away, eager to not get embroiled into another argument with Ron. They had been happening more frequently lately, all related to her relationship with Minerva McGonagall.

_Five months ago..._

_ Harry and Ron walked out to a field near the Burrow. Hermione had sent them an owl a few days prior asking to meet her under a tree out there, saying she had some important news to share with them. Harry wondered if it was about Voldemort, given their new plan to return to Hogwarts in September rather than journeying about the United Kingdom in search of Horcruxes. Dumbledore had nearly been killed by Draco Malfoy (who was operating under an imperious curse, or so he claims) when Snape had rushed into the tower, shielding Dumbledore at nearly the cost of his own life. _

_ Ron, however, was of the opinion that Hermione was finally going to admit to harboring feelings for him, and wanted to tell him and Harry at the same time, given they were all best friends. It would be perfect - he and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, just as he had been day dreaming and secretly hoping for going on three years now. All that would be left after this is to destroy Voldemort and win the coming war. Honestly, Ron thought winning the war would be the easier part, as he had nearly given up on Hermione admitting to herself how she felt about him. _

_ Finally they arrived at the tree, seeing Hermione sitting beneath its branches, reading a book. Harry had to laugh aloud at that: no matter what else was going on in the world, Hermione made sure to have a book with her. Her head shot up, and she saw her friends were near. She glanced down at her worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History _and started to chuckle as well. Ron looked at both and rolled his eyes. The boys (men?) sat down on either side of her. "Right bonkers, the both of you are," Ron told them. Hermione shoved him playfully, his heart sped up. _

_ "Thanks for coming here, guys. There is no easy way for me to say this, and I thought about just...just not telling you. But you are both my best friends, and like family. So here goes," Hermione took a deep breath. Her eyes stared ahead, nervously avoiding both of them. "I'm seeing someone. I have been for about a month, and since my birthday we have made it official." _

_ Ron and Harry's jaws dropped. Ron felt his cheeks grow warm with jealousy and confusion. Harry was the first to recover from the shock. "Er, that's great, Hermione. Who is it? Do we know him?" Ron kept his eyes facing down towards the grass._

_ "Yes, you do know..._her,_" Hermione said softly, her own cheeks beginning to glow red from the confession. _

_ "Wha?!" Ron's head snapped up. "You fancy girls? I thought- well, I mean, I thought you and I had feelings...for...each other, you know?" Hermione reached for his hand. _

_ "Ron, I know this is not expected news for you or Harry, but it was important to me that you two, particularly you, find out as soon as I could tell you. It is true, back in third year I thought I had feelings for you, even into fourth year, but then I realized I was just trying to fool myself into being someone I can't be. I very much care for you, but it is not romantic. I hope you and I can still be friends, because while this may change how you think of me, I still love and care for you all the same as before," Hermione's eyes met Ron's, and she tried to gauge his thoughts. _

_ "Um, you're my friend, 'Mione, and - yeah. I never knew you liked girls, and I am gonna try to support you as a, as a friend, I s'ppose," Ron muttered. Hermione smiled. Ron tried to return it, but just shrugged his shoulders and tore a blade of grass from the ground. Harry looked at his friends, conflicting feelings tearing through. "So, who is the lucky witch?" _

_ Hermione took a deep breath. "...Minerva McGonagall." If Harry and Ron's jaws had dropped earlier upon learning Hermione was seeing a girl, their jaws could now be considered unhinged at learning just who their intelligent, logic-driven friend was dating._

_ Harry blinked several times. "You and professor McGonagall? As in black hair in a bun, stern-face, haven't seen her smile more than once Mcgonagall? That one?" Before Hermione could respond Ron interjected his own thoughts._

_ "Blimey, Hermione! She's like, fifty years older than us! She's also our teacher, what are you thinking?! You could get in trouble, she could end up in Azkaban!" Hermione nodded._

_ "Yes, Ron, she is fifty years older than us. Yes, she is our teacher. Yes, she could end up in Azkaban. To answer your concerns: while she may be a bit older than us, witches and wizards age differently than muggles. She doesn't look or act (physically, at least) much older than thirty-five. She is our teacher, and could end up in Azkaban - which is why first, we have waited until I was of age to act on any of our feelings for each other, and why it is incredibly important that you promise me not to say anything to anyone else about this. I am putting my future, my life in your hands. Please, can I trust you to keep this to just between us for now?" _

_ With an apprehensive look, Ron nodded. He thought Hermione had gone completely nutters. No way was McGonagall a better match for her than he was, but until she figured that out he would keep his lips closed. Harry laid a gentle hand on Hermione's arm._

_ "Well, congratulations, Hermione. My only question is, are you happy with her?" She grinned back at him, a look of pure happiness on her face._

_ "I've never been happier, Harry. She makes me happy. When she and I are together, everything feels...like it will work out in the end."_

A/N: Please read and review – this is the first chapter of what will hopefully be many more to come. Let me know your thoughts on it, any improvements I can make, suggestions, or requests. Thanks!


	2. Anxious Talks

A/N: Hello! This is not nearly as long as I would have liked, but I wanted to get it updated as soon as possible. Thank you for bearing with me, and for the reviews and feedback!

Half an hour past curfew, the four friends walked quietly through the halls towards the Headmaster's office. The air was chilly and a dampness had permeated through Hogwarts, sending a shiver through Harry. Hermione was focused on what she would ask Dumbledore, ignoring the "how." There was no way she could not ask. Her lover was missing, and she was finally going to take action to find out what was going on.

The walk to the gargoyle took only minutes, but an entire night seemed to have come and gone by the time they reached the silent guard. Harry leaned over and whispered "Lemon drops," and everyone held their breaths until the gargoyle gave way to the all too familiar winding staircase. Hurrying as quietly as possible so as not to be detected by Filch or even worse Snape, they quickly found themselves within the office of Hogwarts' venerated Headmaster. They were still under the invisibility cloak, trying to avoid brushing into any object which may fall.  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley, welcome! Might I ask what brings you here this time of night?" Dumbledore asked without looking up from a roll of parchment. Harry quickly pulled the invisibility cloak off and stood awkwardly. Though they all wondered how Dumbledore seemed to know they were there, after seven years of interacting with the sage wizard they knew better than to ask.

"Well, headmaster, we all came up this evening because, er- you see," Hermione stumbled over her words, unsure how to ask now that she was finally within feet of the only person who may have information she vitally needed.

"Where's professor McGonagall?" Ron blurted out. Three sets of eyebrows shot up at the uncharacteristic straightforward question from their friend. "What? It's what we're here to find out, and it's important for Hermione. So, headmaster, where is she?"

Dumbledore sighed, and closed his eyes in an unguarded moment of exhaustion. "That, Mr. Weasley, is a marvelous question. One, I unfortunately do not have the answer for." Hermione's face fell instantly; Ginny reached a hand to her friend, giving wordless support. Ron and Harry began turning around to descend the stairs. "However, I do know who she is currently with. The answer may prove more troublesome than helpful, I am afraid. Come, sit by the fire and have a tea. You all, particularly Hermione, deserve to know." He waved an arm towards the large fireplace, widening the couch to comfortably sit four. A moment later a platter of ginger newts and cups of hot tea appeared.

Hermione's eyes were wide upon hearing Dumbledore's words. She linked arms with Ginny and walked to the couch. Ron and Harry exchanged a look, the unspoken fear that Voldemort had captured McGonagall passed between them.

The Gryffindor students all sat at the couch, waiting silently for Dumbledore to elaborate. While in the light of the fireplace the stress and anxiety within him was evident upon his face, lines cutting deeply around his mouth and cheeks and dark circles below his troubled eyes.

"To comprehend why this is so troubling, and why it came to be, you must understand some of MInerva's past, including her family and ancestry. Much of what I tell you will come as a shock, I am sure. And for you, Ms. Granger, a lot of this information would have come directly from the source eventually, but desperate times call for desperate measures, as you have all learned over the years," Dumbledore began. "Minerva's ancestry is...complicated. Her paternal relatives descend from a line of proud pure-bloods, many of whom abided by the principles of blood purity Voldemort believes. Her maternal side is responsible for the first Breakers."

"Breakers, sir?" Harry asked. Hermione's brow furrowed - she had never heard this term before. Ginny and Ron, however, gasped.

"Wait, Breakers are real? I thought they were just legends," Ron said. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, Bill and Charlie used to tell us about them when we were little. If we didn't help mum clean the house, or weren't playing nice with others they said the Breakers would come and take us away - you're telling us they are real, and McGonagall's family made them?!" Ginny exclaimed. Dumbledore waited until the questions died down, while Harry and Hermione still looked confused.

"They are indeed real, Ms. Weasley, and indeed Minerva is directly descended from them. However, your brothers did not provide you with the most informed description of who they are and what they do." Dumbledore reached for a ginger newt. "It began hundreds of years ago, before any Ministry of Magic was created. Witches and wizards were persecuted by muggles, burned for practicing any sort of magic. A large gathering was called for, to address the issues the magical world faced. Most wanted live in magical only areas, warded to prevent muggles from discovering them, as they had forged friendships with muggles and even married them; others desired war with the muggles, and indeed had been fighting back. This is when the first true separation between pure-bloods and those more accepting of the non-magical world is recorded." Hermione was fascinated, as she had never truly read about this part of wizarding history - not much information was had.

"What happened after that, professor," she asked. Dumbledore smiled slightly, seeing his star pupil's proclivity towards knowledge.

"That is when the first Minister of Magic was selected, and the first steps towards what we now consider an essential part of the magical world created - the Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot, and other similar counsels. However, the sizeable faction of witches and wizards opposed to living cooperatively and secretly with muggles began planning to overthrow the fledgling government. That is when the first Breakers were made."


	3. Trapped

A/N: Sorry for the lag between updates, life has this funny way of happening ^_^ Please read and review, I really appreciate the words of support, advice, and encouragement.

Trapped

_Pain, _the first thought in her mind as she felt her senses come back. She tried opening her eyes, frightened at how hard that small movement was. It was dark, and she thought momentarily that perhaps her eyes were still closed. But no. Wherever she was, darkness consumed. _Pain!_ her mind screamed again. She stifled a groan. Her body felt like it was breaking. Her mind felt equally distraught. Taking in a shuddering breath that rattled her ribcage, she took stock of the situation.

Minerva McGonagall knew she was in trouble. Grateful for however brief the respite would be from the mental and physical torture dealt by the demented Death Eater Bellatrix LeStrange and her minions, she closed her eyes wearily. It had been at least two weeks since she had been taken captive, but to her disgust she could not pinpoint how many days exactly. Each day had run into the previous, pain reigning her senses. The one thing she managed to do before the torture began was to partition her mind, her very soul in order to maintain her sanity. It was a skill she had been taught at a young age. It was a skill she hoped she would not need, but unfortunately life had other ideas.

She had, after all, survived two other wars and seen stronger wizards and witches crack under lesser torture. Given who her primary tormenter was, Minerva thought it only wise to take the necessary precaution. _She can break my body, but my spirit will remain, _Minerva mused quietly. And oh yes, has her body broken. The acrid flavor of skele-grow in her mouth was just one reminder of this. _At least they ensure their toy is well maintained,_ she thought with a snort. Dried blood stained her dark hair, ribs had been broken and mended too many times to count. The effects of dozens of crucio curses had left her feeling nearly dead with a pain unlike any other she had experienced.

And then of course the startling revelation that Bellatrix wanted her for more..._carnal_ pleasures. A sob broke through Minerva's mouth, and her body began to shudder at the memory of the demented witch whispering into her ear how much she wanted her, accompanied by a hand trailing over her breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples until they bled from the strain. The sheer feeling of violation as Bellatrix reached between her thighs and penetrated her, not bothering to stop her from screaming. She had bled profusely, though felt a sick satisfaction that that would be the only wetness given to her rapist. Bellatrix did not care, and after what felt like hours removed her hand, forcing Minerva to look at her as she licked the blood away. Though Minerva could have sworn there was an odd look in her tormentor's eyes, something distant and even somewhat..._apologetic?_ She brushed it off. There was nothing to be done about it, and she nearly scoffed at the notion of Bellatrix LeStrange feeling remorse.

Now, alone in her cell Minerva sent up a silent prayer that she die before anyone found her like this, for she did not know how to face Hermione after her body had been tainted and destroyed. The sobs now consumed the venerable witch, usually so strong and stoic in the face of pain and uncertainty. She felt as though she had betrayed her young lover, that if she had fought harder there would have been more hope. _She will never want me now, _Minerva thought. _I can never deserve her_ _again. I am unclean, I am nothing...it is best if I die here. Then at least Hermione will never see my mangled body, nor will I have to see her recoil from me. She is safe for now at Hogwarts..._

A sense of horror and dread filled her: Hermione may be safe for now, but that would not remain the case. If she gave up Hermione would be in danger. Death Eaters would take Hogwarts, capture the students no matter how hard the Order fought. The thought of Hermione being subjected to the same torture as she had ignited a fire within her. _No! I will survive, I shall fight and redeem my pain. I am Minerva McGonagall, for God's sake, and shall protect my love. _It was this final thought that broke through her mind, through the partition, and into the untouched core of her being locked away long ago by magic unknown to her.

Sudden clarity enveloped her, she felt her magic returning stronger than ever to her bruised and broken body, breaking through the wards that had been placed around her. She sat up from the floor, wincing as she heard a bone snap in her abdomen. Blood flowed freely from her scalp, trailing down her bruised cheek and to her tattered clothing. Cuts littered her legs and arms, reminders of her body recoiling from curse after curse.

Standing on shaky legs, she fell back to her knees quickly, letting a rare cuss-word slip through her lips. She wanted to leave, to return to Hogwarts and share the information she had learned while incarcerated and tortured. Bellatrix was not a very quiet person, and her voice carried through the halls of wherever she was. She focused her mind on where she wanted to be more than anywhere else at the moment: with Hermione, in front of a large warm fire with a cup of tea and plate of ginger newts while playing wizard's chess with Albus, an evening pastime she had come to enjoy. She could picture the large sofa in front of the fireplace, Albus with a cup of tea and a small bowl of lemon drops (charmed to refill itself), Fawkes perched in the background...the sound of wind whipping outside...in fact she could swear the smell of earl grey was present around her, and Albus' voice along with Hermione's...and with that last happy thought she passed out, unknowingly far from where she had woken.

-

"Breakers, for lack of a better term, were warriors and peace-keepers combined into one. They ensured the safety of the populace, while at the same time were ready to fight if needed. Their skills as warriors have never been equaled; strength, bravery, and a deep connection to their magical core made them respected, trusted, and needed," Dumbledore said around a mouthful of cookies. The younger Gryffindors were riveted. "They were named not after the act of breaking, as many think. Rather, the first Breakers were so created on the coast of England, and much like a wave breaks into peacefulness, so too were the Breakers conceived: powerful forces that strove towards peace."

"Headmaster, does that mean Professor McGonagall is a Breaker?" Ginny asked. She had Hermione's hand in one, Harry's in the other. The evening seemed to be one set of information after another.

"Yes. Minerva, as the eldest of her siblings, is a full-level Breaker. Her younger siblings are half-Breakers, as each generation can only have one fully-leveled. But I get ahead of myself. Minerva's ancestors on her father's side were split between simple pure-blood arrogance, while still remaining loyal to the ideals of peace between the magical world and muggles, and a smaller group who wished for nothing more than the destruction of all Muggles. Her maternal line were all very much in support of a world in which magical folk and Muggles alike could live harmoniously together. Noting the apparent lack of unity amongst the magical world, they were given the task of creating a powerful peace-keeping line of witches and wizards," as Dumbledore spoke he stood up from his chair and walked to a large bookshelf, scanning it quickly. "Ah!" He pointed to a large volume, and caught it as it floated to him.

Walking over to where the four were seated, he placed the volume on the table in front of them, and with a wave of his hand the pages turned. "Here is Minerva's family tree. You see her father, Baird McGonagall, and his lineage all the way back to Somaihrle McGonagall, the McGonagall patriarch when the Breakers were first created. While her paternal side may not have been so...loving of Muggles, the majority of them never desired their death or any pain brought upon them. Within the last few generations, the McGonagall's have taken a much less neutral stance about blood purity, and have indeed spoken out against those who would harm Muggles.

Her maternal line is where the Breakers come from. Her mother, Davina Hawthros, was the youngest of her family's children, so she was a half-Breaker. The lineage stretches back to the first Breaker, Gray Hawthros."

"So a woman was the first Breaker? Are women more likely to be full-Breakers?" Harry asked.

"An excellent question, Harry. There have only been two instances of a woman being a full-Breaker: Gray Hawthros, and then of course, Minerva McGonagall. As the only direct descendent of Gray Hawthros who is an eldest daughter, Minerva's powers are the combined strengths, experiences, and abilities of those who came before her, back to Gray Hawthros."

"Then why hasn't she been using these powers to fight the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" Harry's brow furrowed. It sounded like Minerva would be a formidable force for the Order of the Phoenix. Why had she not utilized that power?

"This is why I felt it important to tell you of her ancestry, and why she was kidnapped. When she was a newborn, her parents knew she would be in danger given her full-Breaker status. So, in an effort to protect her, they put a magical bind on her Breaker power, as well as locking away the knowledge and information about her Breaker ancestry. Her natural talents in magic and dueling shone through, and in spite of the binding of her Breaker power, she still attracted the attention of Tom and his followers.

The Death Eaters have done their own investigation into the history of Breakers, but have unfortunately misinterpreted their purpose. They have been trying to break MInerva in hopes of gaining her abilities, and finding a way to control the power of a full-Breaker."

"What do you mean they have tried to "break" her, Headmaster?" Hermione asked with a shaky voice. She did not like where this was going.

"Well -" Dumbeldore started to say, but a warm light suddenly enveloped the room. The Gryffindors and Dumbeldore pulled their wands, ready to fight if need be. A groan broke through the air, and as the light disappeared the pale, blood streaked face of Minerva McGonagall appeared, followed by her bruised and broken body.

Gasps were heard from all in the room, and as Minerva sank to her knees in the safety of Hogwarts, she finally smiled at the scent of ginger newts and the sound of Hermione's voice.


	4. Reunions and Ruminations

A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for an update, and for all of the reviews – they mean a lot to me, and I hope you find this chapter worth the wait.

Dumbledore sighed, an unfortunate habit of his as of late. It was three in the morning; the vast majority of his students would be leaving Hogwarts in a scant four hours to celebrate the Christmas holiday with their families and loved-ones. In theory, he should be happily resting in his warm bed ready for the traditional first day of winter vacation butterbeer and eggnog breakfast.

Instead, he stood at the base of his deputy headmistress', transfiguration professor, and close friend's hospital bed. The chair to Minerva's immediate right was occupied by a sleeping Hermione, who had refused to leave Minerva's side. Dumbledore did not want to argue with the young woman, and thought having Hermione's presence nearby may ultimately help Minerva. Laying in the other free beds of the infirmary were Ginny and Harry, who wanted to stay in support of Hermione. Ron had passed out upon seeing the state Minerva returned to Hogwarts in, and was ushered to bed by Ginny when he woke.  
To Minerva's left was Madame Pomfrey, still running a string of diagnostic spells upon the fallen woman. After nearly twenty minutes of silence, Madame Pomfrey straightened up, a look of pure anger and horror upon her face.

"Well Poppy, what has happened to our Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, his voice low in the dark morning hours. Madame Pomfrey looked up to him, eyes watering as she tried to maintain an air of professionalism. When she was woken up by an unusually distraught Headmaster, she had no idea the limp body within his arms was that of her colleague and long-time friend.

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. "Minerva? Is she awake?" Dumbledore again indulged in his new favorite hobby and sighed.

"I am afraid not yet, Ms. Granger. Madame Pomfrey was about to tell us what her diagnostic spell has revealed. Madame Pomfrey?" Dumbledore indicated she should continue. If she found anything unusual about the Headmaster's inclusion of Hermione she did not let on.

"It, it is not good, Albus. She has been tortured, hurt so much, I don't know where to begin," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed loudly, unable to contain herself as a sob broke through, waking GInny and Harry from the bed across the way. Hermione woke up fully. "Her bones have been broken and mended many times, it seems that the cruciatus curse has been used on her over a dozen times. She has been subjected to physical beatings, and if the bruising around her wrists is any indication she was bound during her "stay" with her tormentors." She took a deep breath, and hesitated before continuing, eyes flickering to Hermione and now Harry and Ginny, who stood behind their friend.

"What? There is something else you aren't saying," Hermione said with a shaking voice, trying to keep the accusatory tone out. Madame Pomfrey could not look into Hermione's eyes.

The mediwitch sighed deeply and said, in a voice so quiet Hermione had to strain to hear, "She was raped." A gasp from Ginny was the only noise to break the silence. Hermione's eyes grew wide, her shaking hand covered her mouth in horror as tears began to flow. Harry breathed in deeply, feeling his own rage at what was done to Minerva, a woman who meant the world to his best friend, and whom he had come to look at as a mentor.

Dumbledore's words and questions to Madame Pomfrey were lost to Hermione as she began to convulse in tears, the pain and horror her lover must have felt piercing her through her very being. She wished Minerva would wake up so she could hold her close and tell her it would all be okay. Lowering her head to rest gingerly on Minerva's bruised shoulder Hermione thought back to the last time they were together before her older lover had disappeared.

_Four weeks ago..._

_"Hello darling," Minerva's rich voice echoed in Hermione's ear as they hugged behind the doors of Minerva's private rooms. Hermione sighed, her body relaxing into the embrace. Minerva always smelled of spice and parchment. Both exotic and familiar within one person, so exciting and welcoming. _

_"Hi Min," Hermione replied coquettishly. She felt a flush of joy through her body every time she could refer to her lover by the nickname. During class it could became a sort of torturous game, ensuring the only name leaving her lips would be 'Professor McGonagall.' "I've missed you."_

_Minerva chuckled. "You saw me only three hours ago at dinner." A long elegant hand reached out to tuck unruly strands of hair behind Hermione's ear. The strawberry lips of the younger witch turned upward, a small smile gracing her face. _

_"True, but during dinner I couldn't do this," she whispered leaning closer to bring their lips together. Minerva let out a soft moan, hands trailing down the sides of the lithe woman before her, coming to a rest upon shapely hips that cause her core to become wet with anticipation. Strong hands grasped Hermione and pulled her closer even as Minerva's taller form pressed her against the oak door. Legs wrapped around the professor's waist as chests heaved against each other, thin layers of clothing separating the heated bodies as lips and tongues clashed, seeking solace and love and acceptance._

_And of course, finding it._

_Hermione reached her hands to the hair pinned on MInerva's head and with great practice removed the three strategically placed pins. She pulled her head back to watch the ebony waves cascade along the elegant neck. Minerva shook it out, grinning softly as Hermione watched. Soft hands ran through the silken locks, gently pulling her older lover's forehead to rest against her own. Their breaths mingled, lips barely touching. _

_"I love you, Minerva. Thank you for giving us a chance," Hermione spoke softly. Minerva's emerald eyes closed in happiness as she rubbed her nose gently across Hermione's._

_"It is I who should be thanking you for giving this old, somber witch a chance. Every day I love you more, and every kiss we share makes my desires for you grow fiercer. It is cliched my sweet, but you have brought light back to me. You, my darling, only you," Minerva spoke against Hermione's lips. She felt tears sliding down Hermione's cheeks, and reached up to wipe them away. "Why do you cry, 'Mione?"_

_"I want this so much, Minerva. I love you and want you, and can't wait for this bloody war to be over so I can be with you properly. There has been so much uncertainty, so much pain and terror. But when I'm with you none of it matters. All of it goes away and all I feel is...is love. Acceptance. Safe. Please, make love to me," Mocha eyes gazed into emerald ones. Minerva lifted the slim girl up into her arms._

_"Aye," Minerva said, her heart racing as love ran through her for this young woman as she headed towards her bedroom, intent on putting into actions what her heart felt. As she laid the girl down on the soft sheets, she stared intently, brushing a hand across a flushed cheek. "No matter what happens during this war, I want you to always remember how much I love you. Nothing will keep me from you." Then her lips claimed Hermione's. Clothes were shed, replaced by hands and lips. And ecstasy took them deep into the night._

_The next day Minerva was gone._

"Hermione?" The girl woke with a start, shaking her head, clearing the memories. Tears present in her worried eyes. "I said do you want to get a cup of tea?" Ginny was kneeling next to her chair. Hermione glanced back down at the woman who meant the world to her, who loved her more than anything and whom she loved just as strongly.

"Yeah, a cup sounds good right now. But after I need to come back." Hermione stood up, stretching her tired limbs. An hour had passed.

"Well, before you come back Dumbledore said he wants to finish telling us what he had started. So we can understand. So we can help," Ginny told her best friend. The chestnut-haired witch nodded absently. Seeing nobody else but her friend, Hermione leaned in and kissed the broken lips of her lover.

"I love you," she whispered before following her friend to the common room. A tea and perhaps shot of firewhiskey would indeed be in order.


	5. Descending into Riddles

Chapter 5 - Descending into Riddles

In a stately manor on a cliff Bellatrix LeStrange sat in an ornate chair looking through the window. The stormy weather had not let up. She brought a glass of cognac to her lips and drank deeply. It was smoother than firewhiskey and left a satisfying burn through her throat; one of the few muggle creations she enjoyed.

"Mmmph!" She turned her head towards the indignant noise. A woman laid on her side, hands bound behind her back and a gag tied around her mouth. Blood ran down her forehead, obscuring her vision. Bellatrix sighed and stood up, slowly walking to the figure. She glanced down at the huddled mass thoughtfully before dealing a vicious kick to the ribs, flipping the woman over to her back, revealing...

..._another_ Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Pity this polyjuice batch lasted longer than I intended. Though it has been fun getting _intimately_ acquainted with your skin," the standing Bellatrix said. She leaned down and squatted next to the other Bellatrix. "How's your head, darling?" she asked with a mocking sweetness. With a fierce tug the gag was removed from the other dark-haired woman's mouth. She sucked in unencumbered breaths of air.

"S-sod off. What did you do to Rodolphus?" the other (real?) Bellatrix asked through gritted teeth. Her ribs were cracked if not broken, making breathing a trial. "I know you are not him. And you sure as **hell** aren't me. When the Dark Lord finds out-"

The other Bellatrix laughed aloud, a perfect cackle. "When the Dark Lord finds out he will what? Tell me, you little whore...what makes you think he doesn't already know?" Bellatrix's eyes widened at this. "That's right, he knows. What's more, he approves of his "number one" Death Eater being treated this way. Want to know why?" Other Bellatrix stood up and sat upon a nearby chair.

Bellatrix lay on the floor, wondering what the hell was going on. For the last month she had been alternately drugged and held within a cell, tortured at regular intervals. Once she thought she had seen Minerva McGonagall brought by, but quickly threw that thought out of her head. There was no way the venerable Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts would be held at the Dark Lord's manor. At least, not without still being a prisoner.

The room was still, the only sounds coming from the two women, both the same and infinitely different. Heavy breathing and controlled coming as a cacophony. The past weeks had shown Bellatrix she had indeed softened, much to her chagrin and shame. She snorted to herself even in the pain she felt; perhaps the Dark Lord was testing her loyalty through his favored means: pain.

At this point, unfortunately for her, she did not think she could pass muster.

"You. Know. Nothing," she told her captor before spitting at her. The other Bellatrix merely cackled again, pouring a measure of cognac and crossing her legs.  
"Really? Well, I know that the guest who will join us momentarily will certainly get a rise out of you," she replied while sipping at the smooth liquid. "I have spoken to the Dark Lord only this evening; mere hours before you were brought back here. By the way, it is highly rude of you to leave such a bloody mess on the carpet. You'd think you would be more thoughtful. Anyway, the polyjuice potion is wearing off, I can sense the rather unpleasant sensation looming. Soon one of your questions will be answered...but believe me, only more questions will arise." True to her(?) word, within several minutes the seated form of the other Bellatrix began convulsing, stood up, and staggered to the other room.

Bellatrix remained on the floor, willing her body to stand and prepare for a fight. She did not have her wand, had no idea where it was. Her eyes scanned the room for any type of weapon, but knew it was futile. Her shoulder was dislocated due to the tight bindings and being jostled about. Her eyes closed as she regained control of the rising panic. The sound of an opening door forced her eyes open.

"Bella!" the word was said with worry, love, and fear all at once. Narcissa ran over to her older sister, gently holding her bruised and bloodied cheeks between her hands. Bellatrix sighed into the softness.

"Cissy," she whispered. "I wish you did not see me like this. Why are you here? You could get hurt." Narcissa Malfoy laughed harshly at the irony - Bellatrix, obviously tortured, worried for her well-being. Narcissa brought Bellatrix's face up, lightly brushing their lips together.

"Someone brought me, they told me it was a matter of urgency. I had no idea this is what I would find - what has happened? Who has done this to you? I will have their blood by sunrise!" Narcissa said angrily, yet still gently touching her sister's face.

"Hmm, I see our guest has arrived, Bellatrix," a deep voice came from the bedroom. Both sisters looked up.

A tall man with jet black straight hair emerged from the doorway. He wore black robes with silver trimming along the hem, and rich embroidered patterns of geometric design swirled throughout. He appeared imposing, elegant, and frightening. He looked down at the two women before him, eyeing them with his emerald eyes. His skin was pale, though not unhealthily so, with a single scar marring his otherwise pristine face; it ran from over his left eye to just below that same cheek.

"You, who are you? Why have you hurt Bellarix?!" Narcissa yelled, holding her sister to her protectively. The tall man smiled in a way that made her skin crawl. He gestured towards Bellatrix, and wordlessly brought her body upright to a standing position before him. Narcissa tried but could not follow suit.

Bellatrix eyed him up and down. Her brow furrowed. "You look familiar..." This seemed to delight him as he let out a laugh which chilled her to the bone. While she may have been mad, it was controlled, let out only during calculated moments. His laugh was one of abandon and pain and sadistic desire as he eyed her wounds and licked his lips.

"I suppose we had foregone the formal introductions. I am the man who murdered Rodolphus LeStrange. tortured Minerva McGonagall and Bellatrix LeStrange - or should it be Black, now? he asked. Bellatrix looked angry. Narcissa choked back a growl. "And most recently have officially become Lord Voldemort's right hand man. Ares McGonagall, charmed."

A/N: Dun dun dunnnn! Please let me know what you think – I apologize for the delay in updating, I've been driving all around California it seems the past week. Happy New Year!


	6. A Call to Hogwarts

Chapter 6 - A Call to Hogwarts

A/N: This chapter ends on a bit of a dark note, with more overt references to Narcissa/Bellatrix, and mentions of rape. Hopefully this longer chapter meets your approval! I also plan to re-edit the previous chapter asap.

"Do you think your parents would let me have a quick peek around their home?" Arthur Weasley asked Hermione as they walked up the path to her parent's house. She smiled softly at the enthusiasm the self-professed Mugglephile had for the brief excursion to collect her parents and younger sister.

The reminder why they were here was sobering; it was not a social call by any stretch. Dumbledore was of the opinion that Hermione's family was in danger from Voldemort's forces because of her Muggle-born status. She was slightly surprised at his suggestion to have them brought to Hogwarts, but given it was where the Order of the Phoenix had decided to create a base of operations, it was also the most logical choice.

"Arthur, we don't have much time as it is, let alone for a tour of the Granger's house. Keep in mind while this is all old hat to you a Muggle family is about to be whisked away for safe-keeping to a magical castle full of witches and wizards," Lupin reminded his friend. He, Arthur, and Tonks had accompanied Hermione on the trip to her family's house as both protection and helping to explain the necessity in a temporary "vacation."

"Right, of course. Er, Hermione, why don't you do the honors of ringing the door ringer?" Hermione took a deep breath, still trying to figure out how to tell her parents what has happened since she last saw them.

_Ding-dong!_ Arthur and Tonks took a step back, pulling their wands out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's just the doorbell. It's supposed to do that." Tonks had the grace to look chagrined, whereas Arthur instantly reached to push the doorbell again.

"Coming!" a voice from behind the door said. Hermione held her breath. It was one thing when the woes of the wizarding world impacted her life, she was a witch. But to now drag her family into it, she felt guilt in waves settle in her stomach as the doorknob turned, revealing her father. "Hermione?" Confusion was evident in his voice. She smiled; in spite of the reason for the visit, she was still glad to see her family.

"Hi dad," she said. His surprise lasted another few seconds before he pulled her into his arms in a hug. He was not a very large man, standing two inches shy of six feet and rather thin. His hair was a darker shade of Hermione's, with light blue eyes.

"Hermione! This is such a pleasant surprise, I thought you wouldn't be coming home for winter holiday," he said as he held his eldest daughter tightly. "How long will you be here with us? Your sister is home from her school as well, your mother will be so pleased!" She sighed, unwilling to postpone the difficult conversation about to happen, and gently pulled away.

It was then Dan Granger's focus moved beyond his daughter to the three odd adults with her. One was a tall red-headed man in an ill fitting suit; another was a man with a few wicked looking scars on his face and a nervous look about him; the third was a younger woman with bright pink hair and eyes which seemed to switch between brown and purple in color.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked, looking between the four figures at his front door. Her eyes began to well with tears as the sheer unfairness of what she was about to tell her family overwhelmed her. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" She let out a harsh laugh at that.

"Dad, can we come in? We need to talk, you, mom, Julie and I. There is a lot going on right now, and I'd rather only explain it once." Her father nodded and invited the four into the living room.

"Of course, let me go get your mother and sister. Please take a seat, I'll put some water on for tea," he said. His brow was furrowed, something was distressing his little girl. He was not fully aware of what her life at the magical school was like, but could tell there was a definite hardness about her that had cultivated itself over the years. "Jean! Julie! Hermione's here with some...friends of hers." The other two Granger women had been in the backyard and came quickly to the living room.

"Dan, what are you talk- Hermione!" her mother rushed to her and pulled her into a hug that threatened to squeeze the very breath out of her. Jean's physique mirrored that of Hermione's almost eerily - chestnut colored hair, dark brown eyes and on the shorter side of things. But the laugh lines by her eyes betrayed Jean's age. "It's so nice to see you, how have you been? Are you eating enough? How long will you be with us? Oh darling we've missed you!" Hermione returned the hug for a minute before backing away, only to be pounced by her younger sister.

"Hey there witchey woman!" her sister exclaimed gleefully. While not magical like her older sister, Julie granger had embraced all things magical that Hermione shared with her. She attended a boarding school for artistically gifted youth in London, well aware her talent encompassed the more creative arts while Hermione's had been more academically oriented. She was two years younger, and at sixteen a beautiful young woman; her hair was a lighter brown than Hermione's, and eyes the same shade of blue as their father's. Though younger she stood an inch or two taller than Hermione. "It's so great to see you! Mum and dad didn't say anything about you coming home, I can't wait to catch up with you - I've been working on a new painting that I'd love to show you, and - hello three other people in the living room? Hermione, who are these people?"

Hermione took a deep breath, and motioned for everyone to sit down. Jean had been eyeing the visitors with Hermione with some interest, and an odd sense of trepidation. Dan brought in a tray with mugs of tea and set it on the coffee table in the center of the room. Lupin, Arthur, and Tonks sat on one couch, across sat Dan and Jean Granger on the loveseat. Hermione and her sister sat on the other loveseat. Hermione felt all eyes on her, half the room confused while the other half was on alert. This again was no social call.

"Mum, dad, Julie, I'm not here for the winter holiday. In fact, I'm not here for any sort of visit...what I have come for is something I am very sorry about. I wish this weren't necessary, but it unfortunately can't be avoided." She reached for a steaming mug and took a sip.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, Hermione? You know you can always talk to us," her mother said gently. Hermione started to shake her head, but stopped.

"We're all in trouble, mum. The whole world is. I know it sounds crazy, or at the least melodramatic, but I need you to listen carefully. And please, please know I wish this were not the case." She looked over to Lupin who dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, what Hermione says is only the beginning of a horrible truth. Before delving too deeply into the explanation, please let me introduce myself; I am Remus Lupin, former professor at Hogwarts, member of the Order of the Phoenix, which consists of witches and wizards fighting for the downfall of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters," he noticed the Granger's eyes widen at the last few words, and internally grinned; even to muggles, "Death Eaters" sounded horrible. "How much are you aware of Hermione's...adventures during the past school years?"

"Er, not too much, Mr. Lupin. She always comes home safely, and hasn't mentioned much aside from the occasional event like the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and some political unrest amongst the wizarding populace. She talks of her friends Harry and Ron quite a bit, and of course her favorite professor, McGonagall," Jean answered. Hermione's ears turned a bit red at that last comment, something that did not go unnoticed by Tonks and Julie.

"Oh Hermione, always the understatesmen! I shall give you the condensed version of the past six or so years of her life at school: she is part of what the wizarding community have come to see, more or less, as the "Golden Trio," composed of herself, Ronald Weasley (whose father, incidentally, is sitting with us), and Harry Potter, "The Boy Who Lived." Harry is the only person ever to survive an attack from Voldemort, and is part of a prophecy boiling down to Voldemort must die by Harry's hand; in the meantime, Voldemort is gaining in followers again and attacking wizarding and muggle communities alike throughout the world. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have managed to thwart the various attempts Voldemort has made to destroy Hogwarts thus far, but it is apparent things are escalating quickly." The Granger family sat in silence at this bombardment of information, though Dan and Jean's eyes kept flickering towards Hermione, who was not so subtly starring anywhere but her parents.

"Hermione, this is true? You have been in danger but keep going back to school?!" her mother said in a raised voice. Hermione sighed - this called for a firm but delicate hand.

"Mum, if I did nothing, Voldemort would be even closer to taking over the wizarding world, and killing all muggles. He and his followers hate anything non-magical, consider wizards and witches from muggle families to be "impure," and want them dead; preferably from torture. I have chosen to stand up and stop not only my destruction, but that of yours and everything else in the world," she took a deep breath, attempting to quell the frantic quality to her voice. Time was short, and she wanted to get to the point. "All of this is to say you, dad, and Julie aren't safe here. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of my school, has instructed us to come gather the three of you and bring you with us to Hogwarts for safety." This last part was said in a rush.

"Why? We aren't involved in this war, why would he want us harmed?" Dan asked. Hermione felt the guilt drop like a hammer at this point.

"I know, dad. It's not your fault. It's...it's because of me. I have helped Harry every year, so am considered a target of Voldemort's. Since I am muggle-born, that makes it even more likely they will target me, and my family. It's all my fault, I didn't want to bring you into this, really, I'm sorry," Hermione couldn't keep the tears away any longer. Tonks reached over and squeezed her shoulder as Julie put an arm around her.

"Hermione it's okay. You're just trying to protect us. We understand, right mum? Dad?" Julie asked her parents. This seemed to have the desired effect, as Jean and Dan sat up and came to Hermione.

"Darling girl, don't think for a second we blame you. This is all just...so much to take in at once. But hey, at least we get to spend Christmas together!" Jean said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. "And we'll finally see your school." Hermione nodded and tried to smile through the tears.

"Hermione, I hate to rush things, but we truly need to get back to Hogwarts. Arthur and I will help your parents pack, you and Tonks can help your sister. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you wouldn't mind showing us what you need for the next few weeks, we will pack it away into a trunk for you," Lupin said standing up. Arthur followed suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione tells me you are doctors of teeth, yes?" the Grangers looked in surprise at the phrasing of Arthur's question, and began answering as they walked to their room followed by the two out of place men.

"Wotcher, Hermione! Introduce me to your sister then," Tonks said. Hermione stood up and laughed at the absurdity.

"Right; Julie, this is Tonks, an auror, and member of The Order of the Phoenix. Tonks, this is my sister Julie. She goes to school in London; she's quite talented in the arts." Tonks and Julie shook hands. Upon noticing the younger Granger eyeing her pink hair, Tonks grinned and with a shake of the head turned it lime green.

"Wicked! Hermione, can you do that?" Julie asked as she reached out to touch the new hair. Hermione rolled her eyes - of course her sister would be drawn to hair that could change colors.

"No, Tonks here is a metamorphagus- she can morph her physical appearance at will. It is not terribly common, but is quite interesting," Hermione answered as they walked towards Julie's room. They passed the open bedroom door of her parents, and Hermione shook her head as Arthur marveled at the television.

"So what can I bring? Just clothes, I suppose; they take up practically all the room," Julie asked aloud. Tonks smirked, reached into her pocket, pulled out a miniature trunk and placed it on the floor. "I can't fit even a sock in there!" With a wave of her wand the trunk grew into its larger size.

"It is charmed to be larger on the inside than it appears. Now then, what would you like packed?" Hermione took over, and per Julie's requests within moments her clothing, some books, art supplies, and assorted sundries were all packed up into the trunk. Tonks waved her wand again, and handed the shrunken trunk to Julie.

Holding basically all of her worldly possessions within the palm of her hand Julie looked up with a huge grin on her face. "I love magic!"

"Are you all set?" Lupin called upstairs. The three young women left the bedroom, meeting the others in the living room. "Excellent. Now, this scarf is a portkey; Mr. and Mrs. Granger, will you place a hand on either of Hermione's shoulders, and Julie would you place a hand on Tonks' shoulder? It is set to activate in approximately ten seconds."

"Where will it take us?" Hermione asked.

"Right outside of Hogwarts; as close to the school as possible," Lupin replied before stepping back, leaving the scarf held by Hermione and Tonks.

"Where are you off to then?" Tonks asked Lupin, a slight frown upon her face. She did not like being separated from him outside of Hogwarts, not with all of the uncertainty and violence on the horizon.

"Arthur and I are meeting up with an old friend," he replied. Leaning down to kiss her goodbye chastely Lupin and Arthur backed away from the others, waved goodbye, and before Tonks could ask any more questions the Grangers and Tonks were gone in a flash.

"Now Bellatrix, where were we?" Ares asked the dark-haired woman. Her arms were suspended by rope, her clothing removed. She stood exposed to the strange man. Her back burned from the whip lashes even as she shuddered from the cold air. Every movement her arms made felt like they were about to be wrenched from their sockets. Her eyes were closed, teeth clenched - she would not give this man the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

A soft sob came from the corner of the room where Narcissa was seated, held by invisible binding to the chair, forced to witness her sister's torture.

"Now then, Bellatrix, we've got all of that nasty business out of the way; you see, I had to break you a bit to ensure you would be more open and honest with me. I've seen your blood, seen your breasts covered in it. I have _even_ seen your beautiful cunt," he practically whispered this last word. Narcissa looked up at that, jealousy and anger flashing in her brown eyes.

"Oh yes Narcissa, please** do** look at me like that. I know of your and Bellatrix's incestuous dynamic; it is not completely unheard of amongst Pureblood families, what with the goal of keeping their purity and power within certain lineages. Of course, it is generally cousins, on the rare occasion siblings - I don't recall sisters ever marrying, but stranger things have happened!" he said cheerily, licking the blood splatters from his wand and hand. "Bellatrix, you really do need to eat more. Your blood is not nearly as delicious as it could be." She looked up, head shaking under the strain. She had not eaten or had any water for over forty-eight hours, and for the past six hours had been subjected to the pure sadism of this Ares McGonagall. It was hard for her to believe he was related to the stern but kind transfiguration professor of Hogwarts.

"It'd be much easier if you'd STOP TORTURING ME!" she yelled in his face. He chuckled and stepped up to her, pulling her hips against his. She shuddered in disgust at the feel of his hardness. "Does this get you off, you sodden fucker?" He murmured his assent and licked the sweat and blood from her neck.

"Narcissa is jealous of me," he whispered conspiratorially. "Narcissa wishes she were me. She wants to be up here licking her big strong sister. But that's not going to happen. The two of you are in deep, deep trouble with the Dark Lord, oh yes you are." He muttered up Bellatrix's neck, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. Suddenly he stepped back and slapped the dark-haired witch's face.

"You two have betrayed the Dark Lord. Did you think you would get away with it?! How dare you, making arrangements to leave his army so your precious Draco would be safe. I know you have already defected to Dumbledore, Narcissa. And you, Bellatrix, were planning on joining her- getting ready to swear fealty to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-**Fucking**-Lived! You are not fit to lick his boot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "You enjoy muggles so much, eh? How about some good old-fashioned muggle-technology then." He drew the blade down her breast, slicing through her nipple. She screamed as fresh blood sprayed from her new wound. Narcissa struggled against the bindings in a futile attempt to save her love.

Ares flicked his hand towards Narcissa, grinning at her sudden scream as the invisible blades sliced her arms and legs.

"Leave her alone you sick fuck!" Bellatrix yelled at him. He laughed in her face.

"You think you can order me around? Oh, that is rich. Want to know the best part of all of this? Even if you escape, even if you get to Hogwarts, and _even _if you manage to reach Dumbledore," he released the rope from Bellatrix's hand. She collapsed onto the floor, a trembling heap of pain and torn flesh. He removed his outer robe, pulling his hardness out of his trousers before kneeling between her thin legs. "Even if all of that happens, while MInerva was tortured, who do you think she saw?" Bellatrix's eyes opened wide as she felt him enter her fully with one thrust, and a raw scream of pain was torn through her - she did not want Narcissa to see this. It was not fair. They had been so close to escaping the increasing madness, the violence and hatred. Bellatrix had changed for the better thanks to the love she and Narcissa had rekindled; how could she continue moving forward if this bastard would not let them? "She saw you, Bellatrix. It was _you_ she saw torture her, _you _she saw rape her, and _you _she will tell Dumbledore about, not _me_. You will die before a word will leave your mouth."

With that he laughed. He laughed even as he bit down onto her shoulder and rutted into her, all the while Narcissa sat in the corner bleeding and crying; unable to help her love, feeling as though the pain would never end.

_Merlin save us, _Narcissa thought.

"Oh dear Ares, has it really come to this?" a gentle voice asked from the shadows. Ares looked up in confusion before a blow to his head and a whispered spell caused his mind to fall into nothingness.


	7. Nothing in Its Right Place

A/N: Is this going in a weird direction? It oddly seems to be coming together to my head. Course, that may be because I am writing it. Also, I have never been to Maine but from what I understand it does snow. Living in California my whole life, I'm not too well acquainted with snow. Enjoy!

Narcissa and Bellatrix did not know what to think. Bellatrix was partially covered by the now unconscious Ares McGonagall, who had slid from within her but remained atop the shaking woman while Narcissa remained frozen in the corner until a shuddering breath from Bellatrix broke through her shock.

"Bellatrix!" she breathed, rushing to push the prone man from her lover. Her hands went to Bellatrix's frozen cheeks. "Baby, come on, look at me baby, please look in my eyes, you're gonna be okay love. Just breathe, please." Bellatrix's dark eyes met Narcissa's icy blue ones. She tried to nod as her eyes focused upon the woman she sacrificed everything for. But then her gaze was drawn to the still shrouded figure behind them. Narcissa's brow furrowed, and she turned to follow Bellatrix's stare.

"My apologies, ladies. Ares was always much too physical and violent for his own good. I only wish I could have made it sooner, but he has erected incredibly powerful wards around the manor," the calming voice said. He waved a hand, bringing the room to life with candles, making himself visible to the Black sisters.

He was tall, taller even than Ares. His golden brown hair was tidily cropped close to his head, tanned skin stretched taught across muscular lean arms. His attire was out of place in the cold weather of the north – it spoke of heat and sun; the white linen pants were tucked into brown leather boots, a grey dragon-hide vest fitted snug on his frame. A deep maroon sash tied around his waist allowed a space for a dagger to carefully sit. His left ear was adorned with a series of small silver hoop earrings, running from the lobe to the cartilage. He moved closer to the sisters, hunkering down onto his haunches before them.

_His eyes! They are just like Ares' _Bellatrix thought. He saw her own eyes widen, and smiled in a reassuring manner at her.

"I promise you, though he and I are related, Ares and I are nothing alike. I have no desire to harm you, nor do I follow Voldemort. I am somewhat surprised you do not remember me, but then again the last time our paths crossed was years ago in Hogwarts." Narcissa looked perplexed. This man seemed younger than her, yet she could not place him anywhere in her time at Hogwarts.

"Who are you? I do not recall your face," Narcissa said.

"I am Helios McGonagall. Ares is my older brother. I was in my sixth year, a Ravenclaw, when Bellatrix was in her first year," upon hearing that Bellatrix snapped her head around to look at him.

"You cannot be Helios! He died during the war with Grindelwald. There was an announcement made to all of the Houses. He and his twin sister were both killed, along with their parents – only one McGonagall survived," Bellatrix hissed, her distrust flaring. Helios let out a sad smile.

"It is true that my parents died, but there is far more to it than that. Come, let us leave this place before more unexpected guests arrive." He stood up, and offered his hand to Bellatrix. She eyed it warily before grasping it. His hands were smooth and calloused in an intermingling of sensations. She felt an instant sensation of calm run across her.

"What of him?" Bellatrix asked, gesturing to the prone figure of Ares. She circled where he lay, noting her wand sticking out of his pocket. She reached down for it with the intention of killing him. Something stopped her, something from within. She looked to the man's brother, standing a few feet away. His face betrayed the conflicting emotions within.

"Come Bellatrix, Narcissa. Though it may be best to kill him, I cannot murder someone like this. Any consequences of this decision I will face alone, but for now, we shall simply go." He reached to the ornate dagger at his belt, and held it to his chest. The blade began to glow, causing a brilliant white light to glow throughout the room. The Black sisters squinted their eyes, unable to look away.

Helios brought the dagger over his head, and stabbed into the air. It caught on something invisible to the women, and as Helios dragged it across the space, he created a line of light in the otherwise empty air. Quickly he created three more lines, a veritable door in the middle of a room. Narcissa gasped.

"This is not possible!" she held Bellatrix's hand tightly, unnerved. "Such magic does not exist – it hasn't existed for centuries!" She glanced at her dark-haired sister, who seemed confused. Helios smiled slightly.

"What is it, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked. She felt the adrenaline leaving her body, and her legs nearly gave out. Helios came to her and lifted her into his arms. "Release me!" Bellatrix demanded. Helios looked to the blonde woman, who looked at him gratefully.

"Bella, he is helping us. He has saved us. Given our options, we must put our faith in him. Though, as much as I want an explanation for all of this, if my knowledge is correct we have only precious moments to utilize this doorway?" Helios nodded, carefully cradled Bellatrix to his chest, and placed his palm flat against the panel outlined by four white lines. The image of the room melted between those lines, and was replaced by darkness, the smell of woods, and the hooting of an owl.

"Follow me, please." He led the way, Narcissa quickly following. Seconds later the space closed, leaving no sign of the exit made by the unlikely trio. An hour would pass before Ares would wake up, but his screams of anger would ensure everyone else in the manor lost the chance of further sleep that night.

**Elsewhere**

As Hermione, Tonks, and her family stopped spinning, the young witch realized something was wrong. Her parents and sister had landed on their backsides, and were standing up slowly.

"Something's wrong," she muttered. Looking around she did not see Hogwarts. She did not see anything familiar. "We aren't at Hogwarts. What happened?" Her voice was rising, panic gripped her heart. She had tried to save her family, and now it seemed she had brought them to danger.

Tonks cracked her neck and back. She hated traveling by portkey. "D'ya think maybe they got the portkeys mixed up?" Hermione turned to the young Auror. "You know Arthur. He can be somewhat forgetful. I know Remus prefers to travel by portkey – what if they gave us the wrong one?" Hermione bit her lip in thought. While unlikely, it was still possible.

"Hey, Hermione? Where are we?" Julie asked, brushing dead leaves from her pants. Her mother and father echoed the question. Hermione turned to answer, when she felt the air change around them.

"Get down!" she shouted. Her family ducked down as Tonks and she pulled out their wands. "Stupefy!" she aimed her wand into the darkness. A slight laugh ran through the wind. Hermione felt chills raise up her arms.

"Remus said he had changed slightly over the years – he never mentioned becoming a teenage girl," an amused voice called. "Also, it is not nice to attempt to harm those who are here to help you, young lady." It was a mocking tone that chastised the young Gryffindor. Hermione growled in frustration.

"Here to help! We have no clue where we are, you haven't shown us who you are, and we don't know who you are. Sorry for being on guard!" The voice laughed a rich pleasant sound in spite of the situation. It was behind her. Hermione turned frantically, Tonks mirroring her.

Light bathed the Grangers and Tonks from an unseen location. Hermione blinked, her eyes adjusting from the darkness. They were in a clearing, in the distance a small cabin was visible. She looked up, seeing the beginnings of a snow shower.

"Come on then. Remus must have fucked this up somehow. No matter, he's still a sweetie. Though I doubt Sirius will be too pleased, he was looking forward to catching up," the woman came into the clearing from the darkness. Hermione gasped.

The woman seemed to be in her late twenties, though given the aging process of witches and wizards it was a guess at best. She had dark brown, almost black hair that flowed down her back, reaching her hips. She wore red lipstick, which only brought attention to her pale skin. Her nose was pierced with a small emerald, matching the hue of her eyes. She wore a short dark denim skirt, and boots which reached her knees. A green turtleneck and black trench coat completed her ensemble. She walked forward, towards Tonks and Hermione, and a small dagger attached to a holster around her thigh was barely visible.

"You," Hermione began. The woman raised a beautifully arched eyebrow. Even Tonks had a strange sense of familiarity with this gesture. "You look like her."

"Who? Oh, you're British, so you probably go to Hogwarts," she sighed aloud. "So you probably mean my sister, Minerva. My God, no matter how many years goes by I'll always be seen as Minerva McGonagall's little sister. Well, I guess there could be worse things. I am Aurora McGonagall, and welcome," she gestured with arms wide open to the empty clearing, "to Nowhere Maine in the United States of America."

Tonks finally spoke up, remembering something…Aurora…had said a minute before. "What do you mean "Sirius won't be pleased." Sirius is dead." Hermione nodded her head.

"Ah, yes, that nasty bit with passing through the veil after being hit by a curse. Well, yes, normally that would kill a person. Luckily for Sirius, he has been shagging a half-breaker for the past few decades, and after he got out of Azkaban there was no bloody way I was going to let a little thing like death keep us apart. He's at the cabin, eagerly awaiting Remus and Arthur. Though I take it you lot know them?"

"Remus is my boyfriend," Tonks spoke. Aurora looked her up and down, assessing her. Tonks shifted uncomfortably, feeling her hair turn from pink to red.

"I see. And you? I take it the muggle family is yours?" she turned to Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I am best friends with Harry Potter," she spoke in a loud yet slightly quivering voice. Her mind was racing, trying to remember any time Minerva mentioned having a sister, or any of her family. She knew her parents had died during the war, but never mentioned any siblings.

"How do you know Minerva?" Aurora asked. Hermione looked confused.

"Well, you already said it – I go to Hogwarts, where she teaches." Aurora shook her head.

"No no no. I am asking how you know _Minerva_, not "Professor McGonagall." There is something else. It flows from your aura. How do you know my sister?" Hermione felt a blush quickly rise to her cheeks. She felt her families eyes on her back, Tonks questioning gaze next to her.

The snow, which had been lightly falling moments before suddenly began to fall in earnest, with a biting chill cutting through all in the clearing.

"Right then, I suppose that will have to wait until later – I will not risk Sirius' wrath by having his godson's best friend freeze to death out here. Follow me, please, and do try not to wander far from this path; no use in dying this time of night." Hermione gestured to her family to come along, and with a shrug her parents began following, wondering what they had gotten into. Julie and Tonks held back.

"Something is going on with my sister and this Professor, Pinkie," she quietly said to Tonks. The pink-haired witch nodded, then stopped.

"Oy! Who're you callin' "Pinkie," ya git?" Julie laughed, helping to break the awkward silence that had descended.

**Elsewhere…**

Outside Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was out for a late afternoon walk, attempting to clear his head of the last stressful few days. He was enjoying the cool winter air, and collecting his thoughts. Ten feet from him the air cracked open, and two bodies collapsed on top of each other. Dumbledore reached for his wand, taking careful aim towards the unidentified people.

"Arthur, where are we? What the hell happened with the portkey?!" Dumbledore heard the familiar voice of his former Defense professor, followed by a less than polite response from Arthur Weasley.

"Ahem," Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat. The two men stopped their bickering briefly and looked up to see the famed headmaster looking down on them, confused. Arthur and Remus scrambled up to their feet, looking around them.

"Tell me, Arthur, tell me you didn't give Hermione and Tonks the wrong portkey; please tell me they are not where we are supposed to be!" Remus' voice rose steadily. Arthur had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Er, I could _tell_ you that, but it wouldn't, ahem, be true," Arthur replied. Remus looked frantic.

"Remus, calm down. Where was your portkey supposed to take you?" Dumbledore asked in an attempt to diffuse the tension.

"Here's the thing, Headmaster: this is not something many people know, so please, for now, I ask you to keep it to yourself," Remus began, running a hand fiercely through his hair. Seeing Dumbledore nod, he continued. "Last year, I was contacted by a friend. A very close friend whom I thought had been lost to the ages. He explained what had happened, it sounded unbelievable. But we met together, and it was him. I even brought veritaserum with me to make sure! I was on my way with Arthur to collect him to help us. But there was a mishap with the portkeys, so instead of Hermione and her family and Tonks being here, two bumbling fools are. Tonks and Hermione are somewhere, with a family of muggles, without any idea how to get back safely." Dumbledore took it all in stride.

"Remus, who is this friend? Does he have anything to do with the fact that Sirius Black's name has been posthumously acquitted of all charges, and a formal apology for his time in Azkaban issued from the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked. Arthur, who was unsure of the person Remus and he were to collect, also looked intrigued.

"Yes, Headmaster. Sirius Black is alive and well. It was going to be a brief moment of happiness, particularly for Harry, to be reunited with his godfather. But now Hermione and Tonks are going to walk into a situation they may not know how to cope with." Dumbledore's eyes widened. Between what has happened to Minerva, bringing Hermione's family to Hogwarts, and now this, he could not imagine this winter holiday becoming any stranger.

The three men all turned towards the sloping green hill leading to the Forbidden Forest: they heard voices along with the breaking of twigs. Dumbledore felt the wards shifting to allow three unidentified people through. He silently gestured to Arthur and Remus to follow him, hiding within a notice-me-not charm. They walked as quickly as they could while remaining silent towards the edge of the wood.

Their breathes came out in short puffs, harsh and painful in the frigid temperature. They came to a fallen log and hid behind it. Dumbledore put a finger to his lips, and closed his eyes. He reached out with his magic, trying to get a sense of who they were dealing with. He had learned in the past to gather as much information as possible before heading into any situation.

The tendrils of his magic maneuvered the terrain rapidly, and as Dumbledore heard another tell-tale crunch of feet on twigs, he directed the stream of magic towards the noise. Less than a minute which felt like an hour, Dumbledore's eyes shot open as he jumped up as quickly as his body would allow. Arthur and Remus looked up in confusion, fearing the worst. Dumbledore turned towards the noise, and found himself face to face with a man he had not seen in years carrying what would seem like an unconscious Bellatrix, accompanied by Narcissa Malfoy.

"You!" Remus shouted, his wand at the ready to hex the dark-haired woman. Dumbledore disarmed both Remus and Arthur. "Headmaster, this is the woman who tortured Minerva! Your own words! How can you-"

"Silence, Remus," Dumbledore said absently. His eyes were focused on the young man in front of him. "My God, I have not seen you for many a year, Helios." The younger McGonagall nodded his head with a tight smile. Through the smile, though, his eyes stormed.

"Headmaster. I will be brief for the time being: First, Bellatrix _Black_ here is under my protection, as is her sister; second, Ares has become Tom's right hand man; third, Bellatrix here has been framed by Ares for a variety of wrong-doings, including the murder of Sirius Black, and the torture of Minerva McGonagall; fourth, Bellatrix and Narcissa are romantically involved, and I expect them to be treated as would any other couple; and lastly, Headmaster," his eyes narrowed, any trace of a smile completely gone. "I want to see my sister, and I want you to then explain why you removed any trace of her siblings from her memory. And I want that last one, NOW." Dumbledore blanched at the last few pieces of information, but nodded his head sharply before apparating them all to the infirmary.

_Poppy is simply going to hate seeing me after this week, _Dumbledore thought.


	8. Night Time Revelations

**In Maine, USA**

Hermione sat on the porch, a heating charm keeping her warm in the frigid night air. It had been several hours since meeting Aurora McGonagall, and coming face to face with Sirius Black. Tonks alternated between yelling and slapping him, and hugging him close. Aurora gave a succinct explanation to the Grangers about what had happened to illicit such a reaction from his younger cousin. At first they seemed slightly unnerved by the former Azkaban prisoner, but upon hearing Aurora's enraged explanation as to the hardships and unfair treatment Harry's godfather had faced they warmed to the charismatic wizard.

She had been thrilled upon seeing Sirius again, and could hardly wait to see Harry's reaction upon learning his godfather was still alive. The smile on her face quickly left as her mind wandered to Minerva, wondering whether she was still alive. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had held the older woman in her arms, heard her voice, and kissed her soft lips. She brought her legs up, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin upon them. So lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the door open and her sister come out to the porch.

"Hey Hermione. Can't sleep?" Julie asked her older sister. Hermione did not turn her gaze from the snow covered meadow.

"Something like that, Julie. I feel so guilty for what is happening to our family. I never wanted this, never wanted to hurt any of you," Hermione whispered. Julie wove her arm through Hermione's and rested her head upon the soft and warm shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'm not angry. I know mum and dad aren't, either. Nobody blames you. We probably owe you our lives for this. And, in a way, I'm kind of glad. We get to spend more time together. I've missed my older sister, y'know. It's been crazy the last day, but I really don't remember when we last spent so much time together," Julie said reassuringly. Hermione gave a small grin at this – if anyone could find the silver lining in this situation, it _would_ be her sister.

"Thanks Jules," Hermione said as she placed her cheek upon her sister's head.

"No problem…so, what's going on with you and Professor McGonagall?" Julie asked innocently. Hermione stiffened. "Oh come on; yeah I get it, she's your teacher and older and all that, and it's probably all sorts of "wrong," but the way you've been acting whenever her name is mentioned…you care for her, don't you?"

Hermione lifted her head from her sister's. She felt torn – she and Minerva had been very careful about telling anyone, limiting it only to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. If she told her sister, would she then tell her parents? Hermione nearly groaned at the headache that would cause – _Yes mum, dad, I've been sleeping with my professor for six months now. But don't worry, I've been in love with her for at least three years! _That wouldn't go over well. But her sister, who had never slighted her anything, who was being dragged away from home to a potentially deadly adventure because of her, just wanted the truth. Hermione sighed.

"I," she began. She shook her head; she would _not_ deny it. Minerva's life was already in a tenuous place, she would not cheapen her existence with lies. "I love her. Minerva and I have been seeing each other in secret since my birthday. But you cannot tell mum or dad, Julie. They wouldn't understand." Julie looked thoughtful, and slightly taken aback. She had suspected perhaps a crush on her teacher, maybe even a kiss, but a relationship? For six months?

"Hermione, I love you, of course I won't rat you out. I'm honestly rather surprised, my bookish rule-abiding sister has been sexin' it up with her older, female teacher! This is quite possibly the most unexpected thing I've heard in my life. How is she in bed?" Julie asked in a conspiratorial whisper. Hermione's eyes bugged out.

"Julie! I will not answer such a question! And for your information, the last few years I have not been as rule-abiding as you might think. There have been the times I have sneaked out after curfew, used a time-turner to go back in time and free Sirius when he was still a fugitive, punched a right git of a student in the face, used a body bind spell on another student, even steal from a professor's personal office!" It was now Julie's eyes who opened wide, as she took in her sister, someone she had known her whole life, and saw in a new light.

"What's going on with your professor, then? Why hasn't she been here to collect us, or even visited her sister lately?" Julie asked.

"That is an excellent question; one to which I would also like an answer, Ms. Granger," Aurora McGonagall said. She came out of the shadows of the porch. Hermione paled, she had thought she had been alone. "Don't worry yourself, lass. Minerva's happiness means much to me, even if I have not spoken with or seen her in years. You seem to love my sister very much. She has always put others before her own needs. And it appears that she waited until you were of age, yes?" Hermione nodded, still visibly pale. Julie wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "Well then, let me welcome you to the McGonagall clan. We may be scattered to the winds, but we take care of our own. And then some," she finished with a smile, coming to rest against the railing in front of the bench where the Granger sisters sat.

Hermione looked up, and took a shuddering breath. "Thank you, Aurora. I had no idea Minerva had any family. She mentioned her parents died during the war with Grindelwald, but nothing about a sister. I did not want to pry, for fear of bringing up a painful subject." Aurora frowned.

"The last time I saw Minnie, she was fighting off several dark wizards, including Ares during a battle, trying to reach Grindelwald himself. A stunner curse was coming towards me, and she pushed me out of the way with her body, taking the hit herself. It was a week before her eighteenth birthday. Helios and I were still attending Hogwarts, being just fifteen. With our mother and father being who they were, we followed them to battle.

Minnie was training to be an auror at the time, and had been attending some intense training sessions with Albus Dumbledore, of all people. Mother and father had encouraged her to seek out his tutelage. She had been acting a bit off after training with him. I worried he was secretly in line with Grindelwald, since they had been lovers," Aurora explained. Hermione gasped. Julie looked confused. "Yes, it's not something he talks about. I expect he feels an overwhelming sense of guilt for what happened. But the way Minnie would behave and speak after her sessions with him, it caused me to feel suspicious. I spoke with mother and father about it, but they brushed it off. I continued to doubt Dumbledore's motives, and after nearly forty years it seems to have been for a good reason, though not one which I had originally thought."

"What do you mean? Who are Helios and Ares? What do you think Dumbledore did?" Hermione asked, her face underlining the perplexed thoughts. Julie remained quiet, taking in the information and trying to decipher it.

"Ares and Helios are our brothers. Ares is Minerva's twin, Helios is my twin. Minnie doesn't remember any of us. That is what those damned sessions with Dumbledore were about. Why she seemed to become more of a stranger whenever we would see each other. He was removing…no, _locking_ parts of her memory away. But even though by the time we last saw each other we were nearly strangers, she still _knew_ me, deep down. She placed herself in danger to ensure I would live.

Mother took Helios and I aside later that same night, after we had visited Minnie at St. Mungo's, and told us about our ancestry, that we were half-breakers, Minnie was the first female full-breaker in many centuries, and to hide that fact until the time was right, Dumbledore had been "helping" her by tampering with her memories. He had erased her brothers and sister from them. Erased the knowledge of her own birthright, the power of a breaker!" Aurora was becoming agitated and upset. Hermione stood up and placed a tentative hand on her arm. The younger McGonagall looked down into the brown eyes that had captivated her sister. While Hermione's mind whirled with dozens of questions, she knew at the moment the most beneficial thing she could do was to offer her own meager support to the strong witch before her. Aurora smiled.

"I can tell why Minnie would love you. You are selfless, kind, brave. Intelligent too, if I knew my sister at all." Hermione blushed. "It was dangerous for Minnie to know about being a breaker, my mother told us. She knew my sister, stubborn selfless witch that she is, would try to fight alone, rid the world of evil without any help. She also knew the Grindelwalds, the Voldemorts of the world would hunt her down before she could learn to truly harness those powers, and kill her. My mother and father's reasoning for the alteration of memories were two fold.

First, so Minnie would have the time and experiences to learn she alone could not fix everything. She needed to learn to reign in her stubborn streak, her tendency to rush into situations before properly assessing them, and above all her willingness to sacrifice everything in the moment. She had to learn to fight not only with her heart, but with her head, if you can believe it.

Secondly, by removing her siblings from her memories, she would work harder to avenge the last real memory of her family she had – my mother and father felt that if Minnie believed herself to be the last McGonagall, she would train herself to become the most perfect fighter, thinker, and protector she ever could. Once she has mastered that as she currently is, then when her powers are unchained from the binding they were placed in she would be an unstoppable force of righteousness, of light. She _will_ aide Harry Potter to bring down the blight that is Voldemort, and his followers. In fact, she was supposed to do so during Voldemort's first reign of terror.

"What happened? Why didn't she?" Julie asked. Aurora looked over to the up to now quiet muggle girl. The girl intrigued her. Though she was a muggle, there was an aura about her that was hard to place.

"Our dear brother," the word was spat out of Aurora's ruby lips. "Ares fell into the trappings of an arrogant pure-blooded bigot. He was the stereotypical embodiment of a Slytherin, along with the power of a half-breaker. He joined Voldemort's cause. He has dedicated the last forty years to strengthening his own power, and now to supporting Voldemort. If I had my way, his neck would be slit and we'd be done with the traitorous ass. His presence within Voldemort's fold was unexpected, so rather than returning Minnie to her rightful state, Dumbledore kept her as she has been – only knowing a small piece of her own power and abilities, not remembering her own blood.

That brings me to my original question. Given Voldemort's return, and the knowledge Dumbledore has about Ares being a member of that group of assholes, why is my sister still without her memories? Her power? There was a small outburst of it less than a week ago. Helios and I both felt it, Ares must have felt it. But it has been silent since, as though extinguished. Hermione, what has happened to my sister?" Aurora's jade eyes looked into the younger girl's. The lower lip on the youthful face began to tremble.

"She was taken. She was tortured for weeks, by death eaters. She was…was raped by them," Hermione whispered, then broke down and sobbed as she had not since Minerva first reappeared in Hogwarts. Aurora gathered the young girl into her arms, easily holding the smaller form to her own. Aurora rocked them both slightly, Julie placed a hand to her mouth. "I wish I could have helped her, Aurora. I swear to you I would have done anything I could. She returned to Hogwarts a few nights ago, bloody and bruised. They had used the cruciatus curse on her. She was so pale, and would not respond to anything. I am so scared for her, Aurora. I don't know how to help her." Hermione could not speak anymore, her body was wracked with sobs.

Aurora reached one arm out to Julie, and apparated them to the guest room she had let them use. Julie sat down heavily upon the soft mattress, still not used to the sensation of apparating. Aurora held Hermione close, sitting down in the overstuffed chair in the bedroom and pulling the sobbing girl onto her lap. She had muttered a silencing charm so as not to disturb the others in the house.

"You are not to blame, Hermione. It was that asshole of a brother we have. I do not know how, but I would bet my life that Ares has his hand somewhere within this tragedy. He had best hope Helios finds him before I do. I would rip him limb from limb before he had a moment to breathe, that tosser." Aurora spoke softly to Hermione. "But no more talk of pain tonight. Tell me of you and my sister. She is much stronger than any of us can comprehend, and I promise you she will awaken soon. What drew you to her?"

Hermione stopped crying, focusing her mind on the question. "She is brilliant. Her mind is like none other, so sharp and fast but also loving and kind. And of course, she is so beautiful. Her eyes are like yours, maybe a shade darker, and long black hair that she wears in a bun. She is tall and slender, perhaps too much so. At least she thinks I complain about it, as I try to get her to eat more. She is an animagus as well, and can morph so fluidly it astounds me every time!" Hermione's tears dried upon her cheeks as she spoke at length on her favorite subject. Julie was perhaps just as interested as Aurora in hearing her sister describe the woman that captivated her, and ruled her heart.


	9. Reconnecting

AN: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Aurora is a character of my own design (not any of the Harry Potter characters, of course!) and I am enjoying her and her brother Helios. Ares is proving a bit harder to write, but I am looking forward to his reunion with Minerva. It won't be pretty, that's all I know for now.

**Hogwarts**

"How long has she been like this?" Helios asked Dumbledore. The young man was kneeling next to Minerva's bed, holding his older sister's hand in his own. Her hand seemed so frail and breakable between his own strong fingers. His eyes had not left her face since being brought to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had come in, intent upon directing Minerva's visitors out so she could rest, but found her voice caught in her throat upon laying eyes on Helios. She remembered him from his Hogwarts days: a quiet yet friendly student, happily sorted into Ravenclaw where he excelled in his studies.

She, like nearly everyone else, had thought he died during the war with Grindelwald, a promising life cut tragically short. Seeing him walking behind Dumbledore accompanied by Narcissa and Bellatrix Black created a multitude of questions within her no-nonsense mind, which Dumbledore quietly answered after directing her to treat Bellatrix and Narcissa. She had frowned after running some diagnostic spells upon the dark, pale witch, noting the magical signature was identical to that of whomever tortured Minerva. Dumbledore released a breath at this - it confirmed what Helios had said to be true, without a shadow of a doubt. That knowledge, though, raised concerns. If Ares had indeed given his mind and soul to the dark, and his violent passions had become the rule rather than the exception, they were in for a more difficult journey towards victory than he could have ever anticipated.

"Almost a week. She apparated into my private rooms late in the evening, and since then has made no noise, barely moved aside from shallow breaths. Poppy is worried. I myself am at a loss, no potions have made any difference in her ability to heal. The only noticeable sign of improvement is her body has reacted favorably to the nutritional supplements Poppy has given her, gaining back some color to her cheeks," Dumbledore replied. The medi-witch had treated both Bellatrix and Narcissa, advising both of them to rest as much as possible. Narcissa had steadfastly refused to leave Bellatrix's side, so Poppy charmed the bed to a larger size. If she found the way Narcissa held her sister and kissed her so familiarly strange she did not let on. Her primary concern was the physical health of those under her care.

Helios nodded absently. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a wooden quill, holding it tightly in his hand and whispering softly to himself. The quill glowed a soft blue for a brief moment before returning to its muted mahogany. He leaned over Minerva's prone figure, turning the bedsheets down to reveal an undernourished body, bruises still blossoming in such abundance that nearly no skin remained its original shade. Carefully, lovingly he unbuttoned her shift, and pushed it over her left shoulder enough to expose the upper portion of her chest while still providing cover.

Dumbledore stood behind the younger man, wondering what he was about to witness. He had not seen this particular McGonagall in many years, and was unsure where his brilliant mind had taken him in terms of ability and specialization. While he himself was an incredibly powerful wizard, he was still not a recipient of ancient magical tutelage or training, which limited his abilities to some degree. After Minerva's parents had told him their plan to ensure their daughter's safety and livelihood, her mother in particular had instructed him in the powers and rites that came with the title of Breaker. It was because of this knowledge that Dumbledore refrained from asking, knowing the answers would come.

Lowering the writing instrument to the approximate location of Minerva's heart, Helios closed his eyes and moved the quill in a well memorized pattern of intricate runes. Dumbledore frowned to himself - the origin of this style of rune was alien to him. It was something he had never seen before. He looked to Helios, and opened his eyes wide in shock - the young man seemed to be bleeding from over his own heart, in the same pattern as the ink upon MInerva's pale skin. He then realized with a heavy feeling the ink in the quill must be Helios' blood. Sweat was misting the man's skin, the bleeding becoming greater, running down his chest.

After several minutes, Dumbledore looked again at the runic pattern upon Minerva. He leaned in closer, noticing the large rune was comprised of a series of impossibly small runes. Helios opened his eyes and took a large breath, banishing the quill as he did so.

"It is done," he said with a sense of finality. "I have provided her with part of my energy. This will help speed up the healing process. Potions cannot be used - the power of Ares' hatred, coupled with Minerva's own lack of knowledge as to her title and inheritance have created a barrier to outside material "interference;" that is, the wounds and pains she suffered from Ares must heal naturally. I have done nothing but provide her body with a natural boost of power, as well as partially unblocked the barriers in her memory. Which brings me back to my original question - why does Minerva not remember her siblings, and why does it seem she has no recollection of being a Breaker? I know you had done something to her memories at the behest of my mother and father, but she should have had those memories return by now, as well as her birthright to her title." Dumbledore conjured two chairs for them and sat down heavily.

"You are right. There was an unforeseen...problem that arose along with Voldemort's rise to power the first time. Your parents had wanted Minerva to grow not only into a strong witch, but a logical one. They had no fear of that - she is one of the most brilliant witches in the last century, if not more. I had agreed with them, and promised to unlock her memories once another Grindelwald type of wizard or witch seemed to rise again. Upon noting Voldemort's unhealthy obsession with cleansing the world of muggles, I had prepared to remove all of the blocks your parents and I had put in place. But something horribly unexpected and wrong happened." Dumbledore looked to the window, where he could see the snow falling heavily again. Helios raised an eyebrow.

"What could have prevented you from following my parent's wishes?" he asked in a tone that was not accusatory so much as curious.

"Ares. We had all thought he had died during the war with Grindelwald. Minerva had hit him with a reducto curse before being downed herself. We had not heard of or from him since that hideous day many years ago. His obsession with power, fueled by a hatred of anyone less than pureblood was frightening, and your parents confided to me they feared he would become the next Grindelwald. Your father blamed himself, for his family ancestry contained more than a handful of fanatical pureblood witches and wizards, who viewed anything less than the destruction of muggles and muggle-borns as traitorous activity.

That said, we thought Minerva had killed him. When Voldemort began his attacks, a wizard matching Ares' description was spoken of by those lucky enough to escape destruction. Finally, when I led the Order to an attack one day I saw Ares with my own eyes. I had thought to unblock Minerva's memories not less than a week from that day, but seeing him there, seeing his anger and hatred and..._madness,_I held off. Minerva could not have handled that - it would have destroyed her mind.

I take responsibility for that decision, and while perhaps I could have done it differently, I would not do that to her. She had become like a daughter to me, and fought bravely alongside the rest of the Order regardless of not knowing she was a Breaker. I have thought back on that time nearly every day since, examining it from every angle to see if there would have been a better way to do it. I still don't know. But this time, there is no helping it. Once she awakens, her memories will have been restored and her birthright as the first female Full-Breaker in over a millenia claimed." Dumbledore looked into Helios' eyes, noted the calm look they carried.

"Thank you, headmaster. I appreciate the honest answer. While I may disagree with your decision those many years ago, I _do_ appreciate the difficulty you faced in making it. You too have suffered, perhaps more than anyone knows over the last several decades in an effort to make our world a better place. I promise to assist you and the Order in any capacity that I may to defeat Voldemort, and Ares," Helios responded after a moment of silent thoughtfulness. He reached his hand across the bed containing his older sister to the old wizard. Dumbledore looked momentarily surprised, but grasped it in his own and shook it.

"Now then, according to those two wizards from earlier, several people who should be here are instead with my sister. I shall collect them and bring them here. Hogwarts will once again support those in need. It is nice being back - perhaps I can now turn in the essay Professor Flitwick had assigned before I was forced to leave the country. Hopefully he won't dock too many points for turning it in late."

Dumbledore laughed for the first time in what felt like ages.

**Maine, USA**

It was early in the morning, barely 4:00am. All of the inhabitants of the cabin in the woods were sleeping, occupying the three bedrooms quite snugly. Aurora and Sirius were in the master bedroom, Aurora's head resting upon Sirius' bare chest, her arm thrown possessively across his strong torso. Tonks had a small bedroom to herself, and had fallen asleep nearly immediately - sleeping was something she was very skilled at. Dan and Emma Granger were sleeping as soundly as they could in the bedroom down the hall, having finally fallen asleep with the help of a sleeping potion. They had been up late discussing what was happening, how to address things in the morning, and of course how best to support their eldest daughter.

Finally, Hermione and Julie were in the last bedroom, both asleep in the incredibly comfortable beds. Hermione had thought sleep would never come, but once her body had nearly melted into the soft mattress, the stress and worry of the past few days finally caught up and she fell into a blissful slumber. Julie had stayed awake longer, mulling over what Aurora had told them, and more importantly (to her, anyway), what her sister had revealed – being in a relationship with her professor. Julie had smiled herself to sleep, thinking that at last something had pulled her tight-assed sister out of her shell.

Hermes, unaffected by the time change between Scotland and the eastern coast of the U.S, apparated into Aurora's living room. He was one of only three who had the ability (and knowledge) to apparate directly to this cabin hidden deeply into the woods. Hermes yawned and stretched his limbs, relishing the cracking noise as his back arched. Long-distance apparations always left him feeling drained, along with an odd craving for scrambled eggs. He wandered into the kitchen, pointing to the tray of eggs on the counter, a skillet hanging from the rack in the ceiling, and a whisk. Quickly he had the eggs cooking themselves, and turned his attention to the kettle and coffee beans. He preferred his coffee very strong, no sugar or milk, with a dash of honey to help cut its acidity.

"I am fairly certain I only keep the eggs for you, dearest brother," a husky voice said from the doorway. Hermes did not bother looking up from measuring the beans, grinding them with a thought and adding them to the French press.

"What do you and Sirius eat? Or do you order take away?" he replied softly, hesitant to wake the others in the house. His sister let out an undignified snort.

"Yes, we have a preferred pizza delivery restaurant. However, none have ever made it through the wards. Sirius has taken to a pub not far from here; we put on a glamour and go there most nights for dinner. Excellent shepherd's pie, really. But I highly doubt you are here to discuss my eating habits. Particularly at 4:00am. What are you doing here, Helios?" Aurora asked with another yawn. She moved to the table and sat down, rubbing her eyes in an effort to dispel her sleepiness.

Helios poured a large cup of coffee for his sister and placed it before her. Turning back to the stove, he stirred the eggs in the skillet. "I have just come from Minerva's bedside. She is unconscious still...Ares had tortured her for several weeks. I am amazed she is still alive, to be honest. But she is a stubborn one."

Aurora's head shot up. "Where is she?" Aurora demanded, any tiredness gone from her voice and eyes. Helios spooned the eggs onto a plate and sat across the table.

"Hogwarts," he replied before taking a bite of his food. "In the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey nearly passed out when she saw me. I came across Dumbledore, and two other wizards just outside the Forbidden Forest. I think one of them is Sirius' friend, Remus Lupin? They seemed agitated about a portkey gone awry."

Aurora glared at her brother over the mug of steaming "How is Minerva? What did that arsehole of a brother do to her?" Helios tapped his head, inviting Aurora to use legilimency to obtain her answers. A minute later her eyes opened slowly, unshed tears threatening to cascade down her pale cheeks. While it has been years since she saw her sister, none of the love and admiration she felt for Minerva had waned. The abuse she had suffered because of Ares was appalling.

Helios held up a hand before Aurora could speak. "There is more. Do you remember Bellatrix Black? She was a first year Slytherin our the year we left Hogwarts." Aurora seemed confused by the sudden change in subject.

"Yes, of course; we were in the same house after all, and she is Siri's older cousin. A smart girl, but she always seemed on edge, haunted by something aside from Peeves." Aurora frowned. "The last I heard of her she had married that bastard Rodolphus LeStrange in an arranged marriage. The joys of pureblood society." This last bit was said with a sneer of contempt; while she herself may have been a pureblood, she abhorred what she viewed as archaic practices still maintained within the older families. Helios nodded.

"Well, it seems Ares has used polyjuice over the past several decades to take on her appearance and engage in destructive activities - such as the torture of the Longbottoms, attempting to kill Sirius by pushing him through the Veil, and most recently torturing Minerva." Aurora's scowl deepened, and Helios thought to himself how grateful he was to not be the recipient of such a glare. "She was also tortured by Ares, and from what I have been able to ascertain she has been kept in a state of mental and physical servitude to Voldemort, Ares, and other Death Eaters since her marriage.

She is also involved romantically with Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. I believe Lucius was involved in Bellatrix's treatment, though that is pure conjecture. However, he was always the jealous type, from what I've heard." Aurora growled before suddenly standing up and leaving the room. Helios simply continued to eat the eggs, conjuring a third mug at another seat around the table.

Aurora came back in with a semi-awake Sirius in tow. Helios nodded to the former fugitive and waved the coffee over, filling the empty mug. Sirius glanced in confusion at his lover's brother before sitting down and taking a long sip of the strong liquid.

Quickly relaying the information he had just told Aurora, Sirius appeared livid when all was told.

"That son of a whore! How dare he treat my cousin! I knew something was wrong, before she married LeStrange she was never so deranged, so sadistic...and to harm Minerva McGonagall! She taught me and James and Remus and so many others...how the hell could her brother - I don't even - FUCK!" Sirius yelled, forgetting the guests currently staying at the cabin.

The loud commotion woke Hermione and Julie, who ran down to the kitchen; Hermione led them, wand pointed in front of her, Julie behind holding a vase she had picked up along the way. When they entered the room the three adults looked up, and Aurora grinned seeing Julie and Hermione ready to fight.

"I knew Minerva would choose a brave person to love - it's good to see it runs in the family," she commented with a laugh. Upon the confused look in Helios and Sirius' eyes, Aurora explained. "Hermione is in a relationship with Minerva. It is all on the up and up, particularly since there are some...special rules and exemptions on record for Full-Breakers. Wait until Minerva finds out - she will go spare seeing all of the "goodies" she gets access to." Hermione's eyes widened with the nonchalant mention of her (to her knowledge) illicit relationship with the older McGonagall sister.

"Really, Hermione? With McGonagall? I both happy for you, and wish I could ask how she is compared to Aurora here within the bedroom -" Sirius was stopped from that line of questioning by a quick smack to the head by the aforementioned woman.

"Pervert. That is a highly inappropriate question, not to mention Hermione is your godson's best friend! Show some self-restraint, you hounddog, regardless or your interest in my sister's...'abilities," Aurora chastised Sirius who had the grace to look chagrined. Helios simply raised an eyebrow towards the young woman lowering her wand, even as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Hermione, Julie, please let me introduce you to my twin brother Helios. Brother, this is Hermione Granger and her younger sister Julie. Julie is a muggle, as are her parents. Due to a mix-up with a portkey the Grangers are here, as is Tonks instead of Arthur Weasley and Remus."

Helios stood up and walked to Hermione and Julie. The younger Granger took a step back, intimidated by Helios' height and sheer presence. Hermione, however, stepped forward to meet him halfway, hand extended. If Helios was surprised by the young witch's action he did not show it. His emerald eyes met her brown ones. He reached his own hand forward, and engulfed Hermione's hand within his own.

"Hello, Hermione. I am Helios, Minerva's younger brother. It is lovely to meet you." Hermione smiled shyly at the tall man with the familiar eyes, and nodded in agreement. Though she felt overwhelmed with suddenly meeting two of Minerva's siblings in as many days, and learning the hardships her lover had been through because of another sibling, she was also happy. Minerva would be ecstatic upon waking to see her younger brother and sister. Hermione did not let the nagging thought of _what if she doesn't wake up_ linger - Minerva **would** wake up, and when she did Hermione would make sure her lover knew just how missed she had been.

At that thought the young witch's cheeks flushed lightly, but the early morning darkness and candlelight betrayed nothing. Aurora sighed audibly and took another large drink of coffee.

"So, Helios, you've visited Minerva, she is recovering from her wounds at Hogwarts, and now you are here…I am guessing there is more to this early visit than that," Aurora said. Helios turned to her, motioning for his coffee mug to come to him.

"Dumbledore has directed me to connect your fireplace to the Hogwarts floo network, and to collect everyone here. I believe your help is needed to rouse Minerva from her current state, and of course we must prepare for the next onslaught from Voldemort."

Julie finally spoke up. "We are going to use a fireplace to get from the U.S. all the way to Hogwarts?" The witches and wizards nodded. Julie grinned. "Bloody brilliant!"


	10. A Call to Hogwarts: Redux

**AN: **So so so sorry for the delay! Hopefully the next update will be much quicker! Please let me know if you like the new chapter. Happy Memorial Day!

**FWOOSH**

The distinctive sound of floo transport filled Dumbledore's office. He looked up from the scrolls of parchment littering his desk, allowing a smile to cross his lips as Helios led the way through the fireplace. Following him were Aurora and Sirius holding Julie between them. Lastly Tonks and Hermione sandwiched the Grangers between them. Hermione let out a deep breath, happy to finally be back at Hogwarts, even with her muggle family in tow. She had not realized just how much she missed the safety and familiarity of Hogwarts until the past few days.

"Good afternoon one and all," Dumbledore greeted. He stood from his desk and walked to the assembled group. Noting the Granger's look of uncertainty, he smiled gently and reached out to shake their hand. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am so pleased to finally meet Hermione's family. She is the brightest student Hogwarts has had in quite a while, and I am sure if you knew the extent of her accomplishments during her time at Hogwarts you would be beyond proud." Julie thought Hermione's headmaster held an uncanny resemblance to an emaciated Santa Claus in an unsettling manner.

Dan and Jean craned their necks around the room while shaking Dumbledore's hand, looking at the portraits and recoiling slightly as the portraits looked back at them and blinked. Julie was already walking about the office, marveling at everything from Dumbledore himself to the quill that was still writing.

"And of course Sirius, it is nice to see you breathing and corporeal once more! Harry will be thrilled, to be sure. Unfortunately, we will be setting you to work, but nothing too strenuous, naturally," Dumbledore winked. Sirius grinned, already plotting how to greet Harry to get the best reaction. All eyes turned to Aurora as the headmaster stopped in front of her.

"Aurora," he said softly. Her green eyes met his own blue, and her chin raised an imperceptible amount. He sighed. "I am aware you feel less than happy with me. And I understand why. But please, for the time being, your sister needs you more than you and I need to discuss the past. Go to her, she is in the infirmary. Helios will take you." He nodded towards the quiet man. Hermione bit her lip and nearly invited herself, but did not want to interrupt. As the younger McGonagall twins left the room Aurora grabbed Hermione's arm within her own and, before any protest could be made or questions asked, brought her along.

If Dumbledore was surprised his weathered face did not show it. "Tonks and Sirius, please take the Grangers to Gryffindor Tower and get them situated. Given the current state of things, we are having all guests to Hogwarts stay in the dormitories. Dinner is in two hours in the Great Hall; try to be timely, as I suspect there will be many interested in catching up. A handful of days can feel like an eternity in these times." With that Dumbledore returned to his desk to complete his work. Dan and Jean followed Sirius as Tonks took Julie to visit the Hufflepuff common room. The two had grown quite close in spite of their age difference, and Julie eagerly followed her new friend around the enchanted castle.

Dan and Jean for their part were curious to see where their daughter had spent the majority of the last seven years, both from a parental point of view and from that of muggles presented with a school where portraits spoke and stairwells moved at will. Sirius had applied a glamor to himself so he would appear as a nondescript wizard and be able to move freely throughout Hogwarts...until later, that is.

**Elsewhere in Hogwarts**

Aurora was well acquainted with Hogwarts' infirmary. She had played quidditch after all. So it was with confidence she strode through the halls towards the room where her sister lay. Helios walked at a steady pace to keep time with his sister, and Hermione found herself nearly jogging to keep up. Ginny and Harry were just coming out of the infirmary, visiting its now two inhabitants, and ran into the trio unexpectedly. While they smiled happily upon seeing Hermione again after an uncertain few days, they looked at the two taller people she followed with confusion. Hermione simply shrugged, barely acknowledging her friend's presence: she was going to see Minerva. Nothing else mattered.

Aurora did not stop for the doors; rather, they opened with a loud bang, causing Harry and Ginny to jump. Her long legs quickly brought her to the bed hidden by privacy sheets, and quietly approached. Hermione was close behind.

The chestnut-haired witch took a sharp breath at the sight of her lover. While she was no longer as pale or emaciated, it was obvious the healing was taking its time. Ginny put a hand on her friend's shoulder, giving silent support. Harry was trying his best to look at the two adults standing by Hermione surreptitiously, but obviously failed as Aurora's eyes met his. He felt beyond scrutinized as her gaze traveled over his face. It was the same sensation he had whenever he was caught unawares in Transfiguration by -

"Minerva McGonagall is our sister, Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. Our other brother, her twin is the one responsible for her current state, as well as that of the Black sisters. Be a dear and give us some privacy, yes?" Aurora said to him. There was no room for objections. Harry nodded in understanding (and a healthy dose of confusion) and nodded to Hermione before leaving with Ginny, who gave her a quick hug before following the dark-haired young man.

"Helios, you've already given the Mark to Minerva, yes?" Aurora asked over her shoulder as she moved to Minerva's side. Hermione seemed unsure whether she should stay or leave, looking slightly lost. Aurora glanced up, and grasped the girl's chin gently between two elegant fingers, urging her to look up. "You belong here. You are part of this family, even if not in name. Stay. Hold her hand." Hermione nodded and blinked away tears. She felt the adrenaline leaving her in a sudden outpouring of exhaustion. Aurora conjured a chair for Hermione across from her, sitting at Minerva's left side and taking the frail hand into her own.

Helios stood at the door, listening to Aurora's calming words on the young witch. He was intrigued by her, curious what Minerva's mate would be like outside of the tense few hours he had spent with her. From their time at Hogwarts, Helios knew Minerva to have a girlfriend or two, but none of them ever stayed for too long. Minerva had always been a private person, and he had only learned of her paramours through carefully following his older sister to the lake on more than one late evening. For this girl to be so invested in his stoic sister's well-being, there must truly be a connection. He smiled slightly at the thought of his sister so happy, and being able to witness that happiness.

In a similar fashion to when Helios had performed his Mark, Aurora pulled Minerva's shift down to expose her chest, near her heart. She pulled out her wand and transfigured it into a long quill. In spite of her tiredness, Hermione perked up and looked at what Aurora was doing, unfamiliar with this type of magic. Taking a deep breath, the older witch began with a steady hand.

Hermione wanted to ask what she was doing, very much wanted to; but she feared disturbing the intricate work that was taking place. She heard soft footsteps as Helios glided over, having locked the infirmary doors behind him.

"This is part of the ancient Magick unique to Breakers," he spoke in a low voice, nearly a whisper. Hermione did not move, but her eyes widened noticeably. "The memory charms and alterations made to her by Dumbledore, as well as the block on her Breaker powers left in place for so long have taken root deep into her magical core. One of the reasons Aurora is so angry with Dumbledore is that this binding of magic was once used as a form of punishment, many many years ago for the darkest of witches and wizards. She objects strongly to it used, even with our parent's permission, upon our sister." Hermione's lips pressed into a thin line, rivaling that of her lover when perturbed. _How could they do that to her?! _the young witch asked herself, already knowing the unfortunate answer - _For the greater good_. It was the mantra that Albus Dumbledore and, apparently, Minerva's parents adhered to.

Helios continued his explanation. "Naturally, such magic was seen as dangerous - if within the wrong hands it could reach catastrophic levels. What would stop witches and wizards from binding those they did not like, those whose properties and galleons they wished to gain hold of? If their magic was bound, it would be easy enough to take over their identity. They could not fight back. Therefore, the only ones who had access to the ancient spells and, of course, counter spells were-"

"Breakers," Hermione finished. Helios nodded. "You and Aurora are releasing her power and memory. Why both of you? Wouldn't Dumbledore have to unbind her and restore her memories given that he was the one to do it?" Helios looked at the blood appearing on Aurora's chest, visibly darkening her shirt. He was trying to think of the most delicate way to phrase the unique situation surrounding Minerva.

"Given her power when Dumbledore was taught the binding spell, and how much she has grown, there is absolutely no room for error while unraveling it. As Aurora and I were raised within a household of Breakers, and went on to study the Magick specific to our ancestry, we can do this correctly. Safely. If Dumbledore attempted it, he could not be successful. Minerva would perish in the force of raw magic that would be coursing out from within her.

Aurora and I are well trained with this, and our combined abilities and strength is enough to successfully quell the waves of magic that would otherwise destroy her. Because we do not want that," Helios finished with a slight smile. Hermione paled slightly and squeezed Minerva's hand tighter. She looked at Minerva's chest, noting the intricate rune-like designs that appeared, bringing life (new and old) into the beautiful, strong woman prone before her.

Another thirty minutes passed with not a word spoken. Only the increasingly ragged breathing of Aurora broke the stillness of the infirmary. Finally she stood upright with a pained expression across her face, exhaustion overtaking her body. Helios quickly reached her side and circled a strong arm around her waist, supporting her. Aurora's head leaned heavily upon his shoulder, deep shaking breaths racked her body.

"It's all up to her now. We have undone the memory alterations, the binding of her core. She will awaken as she should be – the only Full-Breaker in existence, with the power and knowledge of our ancestors flowing through her." Then Aurora fainted, overwhelmed by everything and the sheer mental exertion this act took. Hermione watched as Helios carried his twin to a free bed and laid her down, whispering words to her. Hermione's eyes moved across the room and for the first time she noticed Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Black asleep in a bed further down the way. She was at first wary of the sisters, but had to accept that if they were unguarded within Hogwarts' infirmary, it was safe enough.

She turned her attention back to the tall woman in the small bed. She let her eyes roam undetected from the jet black hair flowing over the starched pillow, so silken and nearly blue in its darkness. Her eyes trailed down, passing the strong, prominent cheekbones and aristocratic nose to the soft lips that were a pale pink, slightly parted as Minerva breathed. Further down was Minerva's long, elegant neck, leading to her shift and far too visible collar bones. Hermione brought the limp hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle reverently.

What she did not know was Minerva's body, even as it lay unmoving in that hospital bed, was already busily undoing the years of aging her Breaker Magick was unable to affect, slowly removing any gray hairs, strengthening muscles, erasing lines along her brow from years of frowning at students, and preparing her to fight and live and love once again, as she was meant to: as a Breaker.


	11. Waking in Water

A/N: Since last updating I've gotten married (yay for Prop 8 going away in California!), so things have been slightly hectic the last few weeks…but I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

As Voldemort walked through the woods he stopped for a moment, surrounded by ancient oak trees. He breathed in deeply, smelling the wet soil and grass, hearing an owl hooting in the distance. Nagini seemed to swim through the brush, affectionately rubbing against his leg. He looked down, a shimmer of affection flashed along his face before he continued walking towards the clearing in the distance.

A flicker of light was seen in the empty meadow, a lone torch stuck in the ground. Voldemort saw the tall figure illuminated by the fire, and walked towards his trusted right hand man. Ares McGonagall. Calmly stepping next to him, Voldemort placed a pale hand upon the strong shoulder.

"How does the evening find our…guest?" Voldemort asked. Ares did not move, though a small hitch in his breath let the Dark Lord know Ares was aware of his presence. They both looked at the huddled figure before them, dark liquid smeared across its clothing.

Ted Tonks, Andromeda's husband, father of Nymphadora, was in pain. Beyond pain. He was fairly sure his arm was dislocated, bone possibly sticking through. He could barely breath, having broken more than one rib coughing up blood. He tried to remain focused on thoughts of his beautiful wife and talented daughter, hoping the memories would keep him warm because it was getting cold in the winter night.

"He has proven himself quite a nuisance, refusing to scream, holding out hope someone will come to rescue him. If only I had a bit of Andromeda's hair, I would kill him so the last thing he saw was his wife." Ares let out a deep sigh, his breath so visible in the frigid air he looked like a dragon breathing iced fire. Voldemort grinned, knowing Ares' enjoyment of the psychological torture he derived from using polyjuice potion. Voldemort kneeled down in front of the _filthy mudblood_, moving his wand to force Ted to look up at him.

"Tonks. Your wife is going to be quite upset when you don't come home to her, isn't she?" Voldemort asked with a patronizing lilt. Ted felt a tear wind its way down his face, as his fear seemed to become his fate. "Your wife, Andromeda, is the sister of my **former** trusted servant, Bellatrix, and Lucius' wife Narcissa. How do you think she will react to those two once she finds out the Dark Lord tortured her weak sniveling husband to death?" Ted refused to speak. He gritted his teeth, inhaled as best he could, and spit his blood at Voldemort's face.

Enraged at this act of defiance, Voldemort stood back to his full height, and jammed his wand into Ted's eye. Ares kept him immobile wordlessly, watching his friend and lord. A shiver of arousal swept through the dark McGonagall.

"Crucio." Ted's mind exploded as pain engulfed him. He was pain. There was no more Ted Tonks. No more father. No more husband. There was only pain. Ares felt himself climax softly as he watched Voldemort's face contort in pleasure and anger.

Miles and miles away, Andromeda arrived at Hogwarts, embracing her daughter and meeting Remus Lupin for the first time, smiling.

"Mum! I'm so glad you could make it. I was going spare thinking of you anywhere but Hogwarts. There have been a lot of…changes lately. Probably best to go and visit some of the biggest changes first, it'll be easier to explain." Tonks greeted her mother with a nearly bone-crushing hug. Andromeda smiled, holding her close.

"Nymphadora, I am happy to be here with you! Things have been…unpleasant lately. I am just glad I can spend Christmas with you here." Tonks released her mother, introducing Remus. "Ah yes, you are the charming wizard who has swept my daughter off her feet." Lupin blushed and stuttered while rebuffing the compliment. Nymphadora simply groaned "Mother" before grabbing her hand and pulling her along much to a flustered Lupin's amusement. Andromeda followed Tonks to the infirmary, still confused as to what could be there that her daughter would want her to see immediately.

Though strange to be back in her childhood school and home, Andromeda was more at ease within Hogwarts after minutes than she had been while at home the past year. Given her family's involvement with both sides of the looming war, it was an anxious time for her, uncertainty reigning supreme at all hours of the day and night. Ted, her husband, had been gone for a number of weeks on business related travels. Even though their relationship had been on the rocky side of things the past six months to due their daughter's job and Andromeda's family, she still missed his presence. The house felt large and lonely as of late.

Tonks felt her mother's curious eyes upon her, and gave a sideways glance. "Mum, when was the last time you spoke with your sisters?"

Bellatrix was finally beginning to rouse from her lengthy slumber. Before her eyes opened she could already feel the soft candle light around her. Slightly disoriented, her eyelids fluttered open.

"Bella!" hearing Narcissa's voice helped her focus her eyes on the tired face of the blonde witch above her. The dark witch frowned slightly.

"Cissy, you look like shite." Narcissa let out a sound that was half laugh and half sob, but all relief.

"For the love of Merlin…Bellatrix Black do not ever, and I mean **ever** scare me like that again! I've lost you once before, never again." Narcissa carefully sat on the edge of the bed Bellatrix currently inhabited. The dark witch, while still pale, had a bit more color in her cheeks than the previous days. She looked to her younger sister and smiled slightly, fingers entwined.

"Where are we? I can't remember much after…" Bellatrix asked trying to sit up and look around. She groaned in pain and frustration. "Hogwarts? What the bloody hell are we doing here? What happened?" Narcissa squeezed her lover's hand. So much had come to light after Madame Pomfrey's diagnostic spells upon Bellatrix confirmed her own suspicions, and conversations with the Headmaster cemented her decision to reveal to Bellatrix what was discovered.

"Remember Helios, McGonagall's brother? He brought us to Hogwarts after rescuing us from Ares.

Since coming here, Madame Pomfrey, the Medi-witch was able to perform several tests upon your body and mind as part of the healing process, and I'm not quite sure how to say what she found, what I've thought…

You've…you've been in a fog, Bella." Bellatrix looked confused. Narcissa sobbed and ran an angry hand through her hair. "For years- _decades_! It's all the Dark Lord's fault. While you certainly are not an innocent, you are _not_ a monster, Bellatrix. He made you into that. The Dark Lord demanded all from you, and in return he gave you pain, and loneliness, and madness."

The dark witch looked incredulous. "But, why?" Her voice was small, heartbroken. Narcissa grimly smiled around the tears.

"He…he knew if he could control you, place you, the Black beauty, by his side others would follow. The purebloods on the fence between war and their own safety. He twisted you, made you a sick caricature of yourself. I knew, for the longest time I knew something wasn't right. But he made sure to keep us separate, knowing of our closeness, so I could not fully investigate my suspicions," Narcissa explained. "Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had the means to perform the tests I could not."

"What did she find?" Seeing her sister hesitate, Bella's voice grew, still hoarse from disuse. "Cissy, what did she find?"

"He was using you, even as he praised you. He drugged you, giving you potions that fed the darkness within you, poisoning your beautiful mind with aspirations of murder and blood lust. He tapped into what was there and grew it into a mutated, unnatural form of itself. Yes, you are aggressive and yes, you hold to the ideals of blood purity…but growing up, before your marriage to Rodolphus and _forced_ initiation into the Death Eaters it would never manifest itself so violently. You must know that, Bella, deep down where even the Dark Lord could not reach, you are ultimately _not_ what they made you," Narcissa was speaking passionately, fire in her eyes for the first time in ages.

Bellatrix laid her head back down, eyes closing against the tears threatening to break through. She did not want to believe the person she had been for most of her life was not really _her_. She felt anger, confusion, but below those emotions, she could feel the smallest hints of relief. Her actions and thoughts, which had seemed so disjointed for so long, what she had attributed to her long stay in Azkaban were not her own. Her life was finally hers to lead again. But what would she do? What _could_ she do?

She squeezed Narcissa's hand, bringing it to her full lips and kissing it. "Cissy, what happens now? I don't know how to live without pain, either from my hand or another's. What if I am broken…and cannot be repaired?" Bellatrix voiced her concerns, eyes still closed. She felt Narcissa shift on the bed, bringing their foreheads together.

"Now, my love, we heal. I need to get Draco out from his father's influence. I want to protect us, secure a safe place for us to live and stay. The Dark Lord will not be pleased about this, he is undoubtedly already up in arms with you and I defecting," Narcissa practically spat out the last word. "I'd even like to try and make amends with Andromeda. I would like us to be a family, the family we were. The Black sisters were inseparable, but the influence from mother and father, your forced marriage to Rodolphus, all of it has driven us further apart. I can even forgive Androme- Andi for running off with that muggle-born. I just want my family back, the way it should be." Narcissa's tears fell onto Bellatrix's face, providing the tears Bellatrix refused to allow herself.

She did not know if she could forgive Andi as readily as Narcissa seemed to. Then again, she was uncertain whether that was from the forced potions regimen that had apparently been administered to her, or her own feelings. A desire to pull her hair out washed over her; she could not tell whether what she felt was real or not. The inability to trust her thoughts and emotions frustrated her beyond words. The only thing she could truly say she knew for certain was her love for the blonde, exhausted witch whose hand was interlaced with her own.

The door to the infirmary opened. Narcissa did not bother turning, assuming it was a visitor for the Deputy Headmistress. She had spent an afternoon sitting by the venerable woman, trying to make sense of the sudden appearance of not only one "lost" brother but two, and how to reconcile the differences between Ares, a sadistic wizard and Minerva, a stern but compassionate and selfless witch. And they were twins? Narcissa Black knew something was amiss, that the impending war was only just beginning to unfold. She was morbidly curious to see how the McGonagall's would play a role in the fight.

"Narcissa?" a surprised female voice queried from the doorway. The witch in question looked up, eyes wide and tears falling afresh.

"Andromeda?" She asked. Tonks entered behind her mother, as did Lupin. "What are you doing here?" Narcissa gripped Bellatrix's hand tighter. The dark witch's eyes had opened upon hearing her lover's question.

Andromeda gasped, seeing the tell-tale marks of fading bruises along Narcissa's elegant cheekbone. She was undoubtedly the prettiest of the three sisters, looking like a fairy from a Muggle children's book. This made the ugly marring of her skin all the more shocking. Andromeda quickly walked to her sister, stopping when she saw exactly who lay in the bed. "B-Bellatrix…" The middle Black sister could hardly believe her older sister was before her, in a bed at Hogwarts' infirmary. Coming closer slowly, she saw similar markings on her skin to that of Narcissa, darker though, and more numerous.

Hesitating, unsure what to do, Narcissa reached a tentative hand to her estranged sister. Andromeda too seemed uncertain momentarily, but reached out and embraced the lighter haired witch. "My sister…" Andromeda whispered. Narcissa began sobbing, deep body-wrenching cries escaping her. She had given in to tears before, and had indeed cried over Bellatrix, had cried for her son and his future, but she had not afforded herself the cathartic release of such sobs and tears for herself until now. Andromeda for her part seemed surprised by her normally stoic younger sister's actions. She looked to Bellatrix, who was struggling to sit up. Tonks hurried forward to assist her aunt. Bellatrix looked startled to receive help from the young witch, but nodded her appreciation. Lupin charmed the pillows to a larger size, better able to support Bellatrix while she sat up.

"Andromeda," Bellatrix said before stopping. The witch in question sat lightly on the edge of the bed, still holding their younger sister. The hazel eyes of the middle Black sister looked into the violet ones of Bellatrix, and in that moment Bellatrix knew she wanted her sister back. She wanted her family, the one that had not poisoned her body and mind for decades. "Andi, so much has happened." She did not know if Andromeda wanted her, and knew the healing and forgiveness would take a long time, but this was the first step. She very slowly reached out a shaking hand to Andromeda's free one. If Andromeda was surprised by this she did not let it show. With a sure, steady hand she entwined their fingers.

"Tell me."

"**Minerva, you never slept this much as a child, now is not the time to start." Minerva McGonagall arched from the ground, eyes flying open and mouth gasping for air. She ran shaking hands through her hair.**

"**W-where a-a-am I?" her teeth were chattering. She looked around slowly, as her body would not let her move faster, as though she were stuck in molasses. There was nothing visible near her, only a large swirling mist stretching as far as she could see. Standing up on unsteady legs was hard, but not impossible. She wanted to be as alert and ready to fight as possible.**

"**You are within your mind, daughter." That voice, which was so familiar and yet unknown spoke from all places around her with a warmth that was unexpected. Minerva blinked and tried to shake the feeling of slowness from her.**

"**Whoever you are, show yourself. I am not afraid!" she yelled into the expanse. **

"**We know. You never were afraid of anything; that was the problem." The amused voice was behind her, less than five feet away. She spun, intending to attack with her bare hands, but stopped in her tracks. **

**Within reaching distance was a tall man with dark brown hair and a beard streaked with silver. His eyes looked her over appraisingly. He wore a kilt, with a familiar tartan pattern. Next to him was a shorter woman. Her hair was inky black, with a shock of silver cutting through the dark tresses. She wore an elegantly simple dress of midnight blue with an ornate silver belt hung around her hips. Minerva felt her stomach drop as identical emerald eyes met her own.**

"**Athair** **, ****Máthair****…" the Deputy Headmistress felt she would pass out in a moment, so confused and disoriented by what she saw. Her father and mother, dead for years but now before her. Questions flew through her head at such speed it began to pound. As she felt herself falling forward the solid presence of her father stopped her from hitting the ground. He put his arms around her waist, steadying her even as she embraced him in return, tears of happiness and frustration falling from tired eyes. "What is happening? Am I dead?" **

"**Nay, daughter. You are very much alive. We are here to help you, though briefly, as our allotted time with you is sparse; the time we have with you is a gift from Gray. Quickly, then, walk with us to the lake," her father spoke softly to her, his Scottish brogue awakening memories within her. She looked to her mother, a kind smile gracing her lips. The elder witch stepped to Minerva's other side, linking arms with her daughter.**

"**You have a long, difficult task ahead of you. But we hope what we have to offer will be of help." They walked through the mist, Minerva struggling to comprehend what was happening and more importantly to her, why.**

**Minerva could sense the unstated urgency in her mother and father's words, and pushed the surreal nature of the situation from her mind; there was too much at stake for her to wallow in self-pity. **

"**Ares has given himself to the allure of power, a tenuous relationship at best. To make matters worse, he is choosing to use that power to malevolent ends, causing pain and suffering throughout the lives he touches," Davina McGonagall told her daughter, pain evident in her words. For all the horrors Ares had inflicted upon the world, he was still her son. "He has dedicated his life to strengthening his magic and resolve, removing any trace of the adventurous, loving young boy he once was. **

**He views such memories and emotions as a weakness, to the point of having had those memories blocked, pushed to the deepest recesses of his mind." Baird frowned.**

"**While he is our son, he has also chosen a path dedicated to darkness. You, my daughter, have chosen light. Some things in life are gray, in fact I'd hazard a guess and say most things are gray. But this, Ares actions and hatred, are not gray." Davina nodded her agreement. **

"**Aye, Baird speaks the truth. Our love for our child is true but not blind. He must be stopped. And you, daughter, descendant of Gray Hawthros, have been called upon to stand forth as this generation's Breaker, inheriting the knowledge, power, and all rights accompanying your position," Davina intoned gravely while gesturing ahead. The trio stood before a lake, the mist seemingly boiling up from its surface. **

**Minerva looked over at the still surface and gasped. She looked…not young, but noticeably younger. Gone were the streaks of gray from her hair, the lines that had begun to cut across her forehead and along her eyes. Her skin was tighter, and her body, from what she could tell, was more toned than it had been in decades. While she was still obviously an adult (**_**thank Merlin**_**) she looked and admittedly felt as fit as she had been in her thirties. **

"**How is this possible?" she asked, a shivering hand reaching her smooth cheek. Davina smiled at her daughter's reaction.**

"**Your ancestry. Breakers are to age at a slower pace, allowing them more time to serve and protect their world. Given the barriers placed to prevent you from realizing your true powers, along with several charms designed to prevent suspicion, your body had aged as a normal witch would. Now, though, there is no more need for subterfuge. You must take on the mantle of Breaker." Baird practically snarled.**

"**Start by giving those dementor bastards a sound thrashin'. They were crafted by brilliant dark wizards and witches many a century ago to oppose the work of the Breakers. I always hated them with a special passion, for all they stood for. Now, daughter, though it pains me to say this," Baird began.**

"…**it is time for me to leave, right?" Minerva finished for him. He paused for a moment before smiling.**

"**I always knew you were a wise girl. I'm glad to see it has carried on." Minerva lowered her head, an unexpected sadness breaking through her. "Now now lass, no tears. When you awake you must go to Gringotts, ask for Gray Hawthros' vault – it has no number. Our portraits are in there, and we will reunite." Davina reached for her eldest child and hugged her, laughing lightly at how much taller Minerva was.**

"**You've grown since I last held you," she remarked. Minerva returned the embrace tightly. **

"**We are so proud of you, daughter. You have done remarkable things in your life; now, you will do even more greatness." Baird's deep voice reverberated through Minerva as he embraced her. She remained calm on the outside, while on the inside she wept for the parent's she had not known nearly as long as she should have.**

"**Now then, off with ye. And do try and give Albus a wee bit of a break – he did what we asked him and what he had to," Davina said to her child. Minerva nodded, then looked around.**

"**How do I get back?" Baird grinned mischievously before pushing her into the lake. Minerva opened her mouth to gasp before remembering she was now surrounded by icy water. Expecting a mouthful of water**

she inhaled the warm air of Hogwarts' infirmary, sitting up in her bed and blinking rapidly. She looked around, noting she was the only one there. A glance to the clock showed her it was seven in the evening.

Dinner time in the Great Hall. She stood up on shaking legs, unsure of how long she had been there, but obviously, she scowled, too long. Noting a pair of clean pants and a pullover jumper in her size in the drawer next to her bed, she quickly got changed, with a pair of black boots finished her outfit. She waved her hand towards her hair, putting it up in a bun and affixing it with hairpins. She did not need her wand for that, luckily.

Glancing in a mirror located near Poppy's office, she took in her younger appearance, hoping it would not cause too much of an uproar. Her lips set in a determined line, she walked towards the doors, opened them, and shifted to her cat form before hurrying silently to the Great Hall.


End file.
